Acceptance
by Amber342
Summary: The most amazing things... they can come from some terrible lies.
1. Prologue

**Well, after actually finishing a fanfiction story (It's called Redemption if you wanna check it out) and having so many amazing reviewers, I decided to start another one! But I can only continue it if you review!**

**Disclaimer: The summary is a slightly edited version of a lyric from 'Some Nights' by Fun. I do not own it.**

**Other Note: I haven't decided on a title yet. Let me know if you think of something!**

**And with that.. enjoy :)**

Prologue

_The most amazing things… they can come from some terrible lies._

Rain poured down, striking the earth in a thousand places at once. The dirt had turned to mud and the mud had turned red. Crimson-stained water filled every pawprint that covered the clearing.

Snarling rose above the pounding rain as cats hurled themselves through the gray mist, continuing a losing battle against their own species.

A shadow moved near the back of the clearing, quickly making its way through a dense and easily missed tunnel and away from the fighting cats. A tom emerged out of the other end, his usually sandy brown fur made dark brown with wet. The dense forest of pines and hemlocks offered little protection from the rain and he could still hear the screams of his dying Clanmates.

He just wanted to die. The last screeches of his friends and family pierced his eardrums and squeezed the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe he wasn't there, fighting alongside them.

_Deserter._

_Traitor._

_Coward._

But then the tom felt a weight shift on his back and something squirm in his jaws. A gray bundle of fur hung loosely from his mouth and another light brown kit cried pitifully from its position on his back, their normally soft fur plastered to their tiny bodies. Their eyes weren't even open yet. They had no idea what was happening to their home.

Determination surged through the tom. He didn't desert his Clan or throw away his respect for himself for nothing. He had done it for these two tiny kits, who didn't deserve to have their lives cut short because of the terrible mistakes of the cats before them.

Murmuring encouraging words through the gray kit's fur, he took off through the woods, away from the battle, away from his Clan, away from his old life…

There was only one thing he knew now.

_There's no turning back._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate them. They make my day!**

**Well, here's the first chapter, a day later than I wanted to get it out. Oh well. Hopefully this will give you a better idea for what the story is about and what the title should be! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Mountainkit's POV

Eyes finally opened, revealing a brilliant blue. They blinked a few times, trying to focus on something… anything. All that could be seen was a blur of unbearably bright green that was suddenly smothered by light brown.

"Mountainkit! Your eyes are open!"

Mountainkit's eyes struggled to adjust to the previously unknown light. Finally, the brown figure began to take shape. The first thing he noticed was that the cat was not just one color. His short fur was a mosaic of a hundred shades ranging from creamy white to a few wisps of oak brown. When Mountainkit drew back, however, the colors merged to form a layered sandy brown.

"Are you alright, Mountainkit?"

Mountainkit's gaze traveled up to the cat's face and settled on its pale blue eyes. He was surprised at what he saw. Instead of joy at seeing him open his eyes, the cat's blue depths were smothered with grief and ringed with wet. Mountainkit couldn't understand it.

"Your sister's eyes are already open," the cat murmured, gesturing with his head towards a kit at his side.

Mountainkit's gaze traveled down to the tiny gray ball of fur, made smaller by the sand-colored cat. She looked back at him with identical blue eyes, hers sparkling with excitement and darting around occasionally to capture every surrounding.

Mountainkit looked back up at the brown cat. His ears had only opened six sunrises ago, eight days after he was born. He could remember the voice of his mother, soft and sweet, but he had never heard the voice of his father before his eyes had opened. This must be him.

He gave a high-pitched mew and stumbled over to his father's side, nestling into his warm fur.

.

Sanddune's POV

Six Moons Earlier

"How was the Gathering?"

"Ugh, MapleClan's gotten worse. Half of them refuse to even talk to OakClan at all."

"I can guess who was among the other half."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I don't like when you talk to him, Riverbend."

Riverbend glared at her brother, pale blue eyes identical to his flashing with frustration. "I don't know who you're talking about." Her gaze dared him to say more.

"Autumnleaf just wants to stir up trouble and you seem to be his easy target."

"Sanddune!" Riverbend exclaimed, appalled.

Sanddune hated lying to his sister. Autumnleaf was one of the most genuine cats he had ever met. He seemed to be the only MapleClan cat that was against this horrible border battle. However, with the tensions rising to a breaking point, the last thing the two Clans needed was a forbidden love, and Sanddune couldn't help but notice the way she had looked at him at the last Gathering he had been to. Nevertheless, he couldn't find a reply.

Riverbend filled the silence with a growl. "You respect him just as much as I do. Don't you dare lie to my face."

Sanddune let out a heavy sigh, resignation in his pale blue eyes.

Riverbend softened at her brother's look. "Harmless flirtation. That's all it is. I promise."

"Heard that one before," Sanddune muttered.

.

Mountainkit's POV

_Moving again?_

Mountainkit felt like his entire life was on the move and now, ever since he opened his eyes, his father had forced him to walk a lot of it by himself. His paws felt like they were about to fall off. Luckily the forest floor had dried from that rain.

All Mountainkit could remember from that horrible night was his mother's voice and being lifted gently onto his father's back. The rest was drowned out by pounding water and the feeling of being so cold that he had wanted to die. He couldn't remember if the distant shrieks were from that night as well… or if they were from some terrible dream.

"It's not that far," his father meowed, breaking him from his memories, "Just let me know when you get tired."

Mountainkit nodded, learning to hear faster than he was learning to speak.

Already he looked up so much to his father. He loved his name. _Sanddune. _It sounded so good to his ears. He also loved his voice, and the way he described everything around them. Sanddune pointed out everything: trees, shrubs, flowers, animals! Mountainkit just wished he could ask him about his mother. Where was she now? Had she abandoned them?

Mountainkit traveled with his sister and father until his paws started to ache and his stomach rumbled. That was another thing he didn't understand. Where was that warm liquid that used to fill his belly?

"Are you hungry?" Sanddune inquired, even more worry than usual in his light blue eyes.

Mountainkit and his sister, Dewkit, nodded eagerly.

"Wait here."

His father left their sides, heading quickly and nervously into the forest with his nostrils flaring. Mountainkit watched Sanddune until he disappeared out of sight before turning back to Dewkit and the thin stream they had been walking along. He padded to its mossy edge and flicked his tongue into the clear water, enjoying the cold of the water sliding down his throat.

As much as he loved and respected his father, he couldn't understand how sad he was all the time. Sanddune could talk as enthusiastically about maple trees and ferns as he wanted, but there was still that look in his eyes… constantly. Grief plagued them like an unrelenting sickness. Mountainkit wondered if it had something to do with his mother or that rainy night.

Just as he was trying to remember her voice again, he felt an impact on his side and he tumbled over, barely keeping from slipping into the stream. He landed on his back and looked up in surprise, instantly finding bright blue eyes looking playfully back at him. "Dewkit!" he squeaked, although it sounded more like "Duked!" since he was still learning to speak.

His sister didn't even try to pronounce his name but instead batted at his muzzle before darting back, daring him to attack. He got to his large brown paws quickly and tackled his sister, easily pinning her to the ground. She was barely half his size.

"Well done, Mountainkit. You'll be a great fighter one day."

Mountainkit looked up at his approaching father, brightening at the praise.

Yet the twinkle in Sanddune's blue eyes disappeared as quickly as it had come and by the time he had dropped the mouse he had caught at the two kits' paws, his eyes were back to their usual dull state.

"I hope you can live without milk. Obviously I don't have any." He didn't even bother to chuckle as emotion overwhelmed him and he had to turn away.

Mountainkit looked at his sister, but she didn't seem to have noticed. Instead, she was circling the mouse, unsure of how to eat it. Mountainkit looked back up at Sanddune and frowned. _Just ignore it_, he thought and turned his attention to the prey.

.

Sanddune's POV

Five Moons Earlier

Sanddune stood in the shadows of the short cliff that created the walls of OakClan's camp. Moonlight glinted off his pale blue eyes, which were trained on the small cavern in the rock that served as the warriors den. He attempted to keep his light brown fur from standing out in the darkness by shuffling his way backwards into a fern until most of his body was shaded. Then he settled down to wait.

_I can't let her do this._

Just as his eyelids began to droop, a cat emerged from the shadows. The moonlight struck her pelt and the gray fur glowed silver. Her light blue eyes darted around nervously, but her watcher was well hidden.

_Riverbend._

Sanddune had almost began to think… well… to hope, that she wouldn't emerge that night. He watched as his sister made her way to his left, towards the back of the camp, where the rock had split, creating a narrow passageway that gradually sloped upwards until it emerged into the higher elevated forest.

He gave plenty of distance before following her into the tunnel. Tree roots pierced through the soft rock and created a dark canopy over him. Her fresh scent was easy to follow, but Sanddune hated the horrible feeling rising in his stomach. He knew where she was headed…

_The MapleClan border._

Ever since the last Gathering, his sister had been leaving often. Mostly it was during the day, while a lot of the cats were asleep. Occasionally, like today, it was during the night when cats were on patrols or taking a much-needed nap. Sanddune had ignored it at first, convincing himself that it was nothing. He had warned her. She had listened. She couldn't possibly be going against him. But then it had become so frequent that he gave up hoping. And now here he was, emerging from the passageway and turning to the right to follow his sister's scent. His heart dropped. It was headed straight towards the MapleClan border.

Sanddune picked up his pace, weaving between pine trees until he broke into the oak forest. Birches popped up occasionally, their white-barked trunks glowing with the moonlight dripping in between the leaves of the canopy. He slowed when he spotted the first maple tree.

The maple tree wasn't too far away from the border agreed on so many seasons ago. Yet now, this maple tree was where MapleClan wanted the line to be drawn. Let the border battle begin…

Sanddune heard a voice up ahead.

"Autumnleaf!"

The light brown tom picked his way through the undergrowth as silently as he could until he reached a spot where he could see them. He sucked in a breath when he saw them rub noses, their purrs heard from quite a distance away.

The two cats murmured a few things that Sanddune couldn't hear.

"Are you going to the Gathering?" Riverbend finally inquired.

Autumnleaf nodded. "Are you?"

"Yes, I-"

"Good. We'll see each other there." Autumnleaf' moss green eyes were warm.

"No…" Riverbend's gray head angled towards the ground.

"What?"

"Sanddune's going to be there."

Sanddune's brown ears perked when he heard his name and he felt a rush of anger.

Autumnleaf took a step forward. "What do you mean?" he asked, concern in his gaze.

"He knows… He knows I like you. He notices everything. I can't give him any more reason to suspect us."

"Has he confronted you?"

"After the last Gathering he did…"

"But he doesn't know you've been seeing me?"

"No… I mean, he hasn't said anything…"

"Riverbend, we've been doing this way too often..." Autumnleaf turned away. Sanddune could now see his drooped tail, its fur almost the exact same color as his own.

"What do you mean?"

"You said he noticed everything. How could he not have noticed your absence after this many times?" Riverbend was silent and Sanddune couldn't see the emotion in her eyes. Autumnleaf pressed on, "Where was he tonight? Patrol?"

"He was on the border patrol that came back before I left. The next patrol isn't for a while."

"So he was sleeping in the warriors den when you left?"

Riverbend paused. "I… I don't… I don't know," she stammered.

"Do you think he could've followed you?"

Riverbend didn't answer and Sanddune seized his chance. He didn't like confrontation, but as he looked back at the maple tree, he knew that this was bigger than himself. It was a forbidden love at the breaking point of an all-out Clan war. He thought of the consequences: trust lost, tempers flared, cats killed… And with that, he stood up from his crouched position in a fern, similar to the one back in camp.

"Riverbend, could he have followed you?" Autumnleaf repeated, worry written all over his face.

Sanddune answered for her.

"_Yes._"


	3. Chapter 2

**So I basically wrote this in one sitting so I could get it out to all you wonderful reviewers. Whew. Very fun and difficult to write. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I left out whose POV it is. Hopefully you can understand by now. Half of it is Mountainkit's POV in present day, which I'm thinking is like early September. The other half is Sanddune's POV flashback, currently five moons earlier, so around April.**

**Still open to new title names! Tell me if you think of one! **

Chapter 2

"Beautiful…" Dewkit whispered.

Mountainkit stood beside her, his light brown paws sinking into the muddy ground.

A rocky cliff rose from the forest floor, its misted rocks covered in thick moss that dripped with vapor. Water cascaded down in clear, twisting ribbons that broke into a million pieces when they hit the rocks below. Most of that water continued down a substantial stream to Mountainkit's right, but a rock split a tiny section off that formed the creek that had been their continual friend. Its cold water meandered away from the larger stream to Mountainkit's left.

Sanddune stood beside the two kits on the muddy piece of land in between the flowing water. When Mountainkit looked up at him, he saw tears ringing his awestruck blue eyes. He watched his mouth move and heard the tiniest of whispers escape his lips.

"_Water vapor_."

.

"Riverbend, could he have followed you?"

Sanddune answered for her.

"_Yes._"

Riverbend whirled around, her pale blue gaze instantly meeting her brother's. Shock, worry, uncertainty… They churned in her eyes like a whirlpool.

"Sanddune…"

Sanddune padded slowly closer but was too hurt to reply. His throat had completely closed by now.

Autumnleaf stepped protectively closer to Riverbend, his light brown fur pressing against hers.

Riverbend spoke again. "Sanddune, I-"

"You lied to me."

"I didn't-"

"You lied… to _me_." Sanddune shook his head, blue eyes desperate. "I'm your _brother_! You tell me everything!"

Riverbend took in a sharp, shaky breath. "I couldn't tell you!" she cried, "You had warned me against it. You told me not to. I couldn't tell you!"

"When?" Sanddune demanded.

"When what?"

"When did I lose your trust?"

Riverbend instantly look down to the ground. She couldn't meet his eyes. "I didn't-"

"Did you think I was going to tell Northstar?"

"I-"

"Did you think I was going to tell everyone so that your reputation would be ruined and you'd lose the love of your life?"

There was a moment of silence as both Riverbend and Autumnleaf's eyes widened. "You're not going to tell?" Autumnleaf asked in disbelief.

Sanddune paused, more out of hurt anger than hesitancy. "No," he stated, his eyes hard.

Riverbend stepped towards him. "Oh, Sanddune…" she murmured, relief in every syllable.

"Oh, you actually trust me now?" her brother inquired in a low, dangerous growl, "Well, this is quite a change of heart." Then he turned away, hurt building with every thump in his chest.

.

"Almost there, Dewkit. You can make it."

Mountainkit looked down from the top of the rocky cliff at the small gray she-kit. She was one leap away from the where her brother was standing and her breath was coming in short gasps. Sanddune, continuing to murmur encouragement from further down, picked his way up the steep rocky slope. He had lifted the kits over the highest leaps but would wear out if he carried them the entire way. He wasn't the most solid on his feet anyways. He also was panting heavily.

"You can make that jump, Dewkit. Your brother could."

Dewkit nodded, determination filling her tired eyes. She bunched up her muscles and with her last bit of strength, pushed off with her hind legs. For a split second, Mountainkit felt she was going to make it but, as time slowed, he realized that she was falling short.

Mountainkit thought fast. There was a gap between the rock Dewkit had leapt off of and the edge of the cliff, meaning that if she fell, she would fall into a gaping hole of unforgiving rock. Even if she didn't die from the impact, there was no way she was getting out.

Dewkit's forelegs were the only thing to reach the cliff's edge and Mountainkit grabbed for them, digging his claws into his sister's skin to get a good hold. There was another moment that time seemed to slow down. Dewkit's back claws scrabbled at the stone and the scratching sound echoed in Mountainkit's ears. Sanddune was shouting. He felt his grip loosen and he dug it deeper. Warm, red drops of liquid oozed around his claws. He thanked the stars that he was larger and stronger than his smaller sister. Once his own back claws found a hold on a patch of hardy grass, he was able to pull backwards. His sister's head appeared over the edge, her blue eyes wide with fear. Then came her head, her legs, her fluffed-out tail; her entire body slumped on the dusty ground, heaving with each breath. _Safe_.

Sanddune appeared moments later, worry bursting from his every seam. He collapsed next to Dewkit, licking her over and over again. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay," he whispered over and over again.

Finally, her breath slowed and Sanddune stopped long enough to look at Mountainkit. His wet blue eyes were brimming with gratitude and pride. "You were so brave, Mountainkit," he murmured, "You saved her life."

Mountainkit felt like he should only be worried and relieved after such an incident, but his cheeks started to burn with pride at the praise.

Sanddune's warm gaze lingered only for a moment longer before it turned back to Dewkit. He quickly looked over her for injuries. One of her back claws had been torn out on the stone, but that would heal quickly with a few days of rest. "Okay. That's okay," he whispered as encouragement to himself. His gaze traveled further up the body. Her chest was settling into even breaths. Her face was unharmed. He froze when he saw her forelegs.

On each, four claw marks steadily oozed dark red blood. They were thin but deep and extensive. As Mountainkit had been pulling, his claws had slowly sliced through her skin. The result was gouges that extended down the third middle of her forelegs. On a rested adult with a practiced medicine cat, it would be fine. But on a small kit… especially one that hadn't gotten all of her mother's milk, milk that boosted the immune system and helped fight infection... and no medicine cat…

"I don't know herbs. I don't know herbs. I don't know…" Sanddune's voice grew steadily louder and more desperate. "I didn't risk everything for her to die from _infection_!" he screamed. "StarClan! Tell me the herbs! You let my Clan _die_! You _owe _me! You owe these kits! Tell me! Send me a sign!"

Mountainkit was whimpering loudly by the time Sanddune finally stopped screeching to the dusk sky.

"I'm sorry, Mountainkit. I'm so sorry. I'm so… so... sorry. I'm sorry…" Sanddune continued on in an attempt to keep from breaking down himself.

.

"Leapingflames." Sanddune prodded the creamy white side of his friend. "Patrol."

Leapingflames cracked open an amber eye. "Is Waterpaw-?"

"He's waiting outside."

Leapingflames gave an impressive yawn and got to his paws. He stretched, his rusty-tipped tail curving like a hook from his raised bottom.

"Take your time, Sunshine," Sanddune said over his shoulder as he left the cave.

A stiff breeze buffeted his sandy brown fur as he emerged from the dark of the den. Outside was another chilly spring day. The sky matched the pale blue of his eyes and the high white sun was weak in warmth.

Sanddune padded towards Leapingflame's apprentice, Waterpaw, who was waiting at the camp entrance. He had long, silky gray fur that flew around wildly in the wind.

"Sanddune," Waterpaw greeted him, dipping his head. Sanddune could hear how forced his voice sounded and see the glint of superiority in his misty blue eyes. He had been an apprentice for hardly two moons and he already felt better than everyone else.

"Waterpaw," Sanddune responded, the same grit in his voice. He wasn't stupid. Like his sister had said the night before, he noticed everything. Every other she-cat apprentice may drool over those 'dreamy blue eyes' and every other warrior may congratulate Leapingflames on such a fast-excelling, skilled apprentice, but Sanddune knew better. He saw the ambition in Waterpaw's every move: every tail flick of annoyance when he saw Northstar emerge on the Highledge, every bloodthirsty glance when the other Clan passed near the border at the same time he did, every lift of his chin in superiority of any cat he deemed unworthy of being in the Clan.

Leapingflames stepped up beside Sanddune. "Hello," he managed before another yawn overtook him. He looked from his apprentice to his friend but didn't register the hostile looks. Instead, he only noticed that there were three of them on the patrol. "This is it?"

"Cats are still recovering from greencough," Sanddune replied.

"Oh…" Leapingflames murmured, "Well… shall we?"

Waterpaw gave Sanddune one more scowl before turning away and padding out of camp after his mentor. Sanddune followed behind more slowly. At least it wasn't a hunting patrol. He couldn't stand the look of victory in Waterpaw's eyes when he caught more than a seasoned warrior.

Sanddune had been clumsy all his life. It's why he had never had an apprentice… or any respect. He had watched a cat over a moon younger become a warrior before him. He had had to remain strong when he would come into camp with a meager kill and his Clanmates would shoot him annoyed, or even worse… disappointed looks. Cats respected brute strength or lightning-fast agility. They never noticed intelligence.

_They never notice anything._

"Sanddune!" a voice called out.

All these thoughts had lasted no more than a couple steps through the camp entrance. Leapingflames and Waterpaw, only a few paces in front of him, turned to look back. Sanddune didn't follow suit. His annoyance with oblivious cats changed to a hard anger. It was his sister's voice.

"Sanddune!" Riverbend called again.

Sanddune kept walking, even though his patrol companions were looking back at him expectantly.

"Sanddune!" Riverbend repeated once again, exasperated. She was only a few steps away now. "We need to talk."

Sanddune felt his throat tighten. He hated confrontation. Without turning back, he growled in a voice that would give anyone second thoughts, "I have _nothing _to say to you."

Riverbend instantly stopped and Sanddune stalked on, reaching the surprised Leapingflames and Waterpaw, and pushing past them.

Sanddune just felt frustration at everything. His sister had lied to him. His friend didn't notice what was right in front of him. His Clan didn't respect him.

_I feel so alone._


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's another chapter. I hope I didn't add too many characters. Four in a fraction of one chapter.. Tell me if you get confused!**

**And with that... read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_Useless._

Mountainkit watched as his father helped Dewkit to wash her wounds in the stream that eventually tumbled off of the cliff onto the rocks below. He felt so useless. It was a race against infection, but Mountainkit could do nothing. He didn't know any herbs. He didn't know what to look for. He could see that Sanddune was trying to stay strong for them, but the wet tears in his desperate blue eyes gave his fear away.

Finally, Sanddune carried Dewkit away from the stream to a thick clump of moss. He was soaked to the skin from the spray, but he'd done his best to keep Dewkit dry and keep her wounds clean.

"Rest now," he whispered, "Hope for dreams from Starclan."

He looked up at Mountainkit. "You too. Go to sleep. Curl up next to her to keep her warm."

"What you going do?" Mountainkit attempted. He was at least understandable now.

"I'm going to look for herbs… anything…"

"I want help!" Mountainkit protested.

"No," Sanddune responded sharply, "Keep your sister warm. Do not leave her side."

The small sandy brown kit hung his head and nodded to the ground. His father watched him until he reached his sister and curled up next to her. Then his nose was up in the air, mouth open to take in scents. He took off through the woods.

Mountainkit watched him go, again feeling incredibly useless. He knew it wasn't his fault that his sister was in the condition she was, but he hated that he had saved her from one danger to put her in the path of another. He closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

.

"Northstar!"

A snow white tom emerged from his cave den and gave a dramatic stretch.

"Northstar."

Northstar looked up to find a light brown tom approaching. "Yes, Sanddune?"

Sanddune dipped his head to his leader, avoiding staring at the cat's gray muzzle. "MapleClan's scent was found within the border again." He remembered how Leapingflames had exchanged a nervous glance with him and Waterpaw had flexed his claws. At least MapleClan hadn't been at the border at that time. Sanddune managed to fight well enough by just using his head, but his paws never seemed to do what he told them to do. He didn't want more cats in the medicine cat den. There was a moment of silence and Sanddune looked at Northstar expectantly.

Northstar's dull dark blue eyes flashed with frustration. "Are you expecting me to say something? Come up with some brilliant plan to put MapleClan back in their place?"

"No, I-"

"Cats are still sick, Sanddune. It seems like it's all our best warriors too-"

Sanddune flinched.

"There's nothing we can do about it, unless we want to start an all-out Clan war. Hm, I wonder, Sanddune. Who would win that?" Northstar gave the tom a glare, although Sanddune could see the worry deep within.

"I was just reporting it." He left his leader before the old tom could say any more, not even bothering to try to hold his head high. He couldn't help his sick Clanmates. He couldn't provide for them. He couldn't defend them.

_Useless._

"Sanddune!"

The brown tom turned towards the sound. He spotted his sister trotting towards him, pale blue eyes nervous but hopeful. He clenched his teeth; he had hoped she wouldn't notice his return so soon.

"Sanddune!" she called again as he started turning away. "Sanddune, just hear me out!" She had reached his side. "Please."

Sanddune stopped abruptly and glared at her, letting all his built up anger over her and Waterpaw and Northstar and everything fill his gaze.

Riverbend shrank back. "Can we please just… talk?" she asked softly.

Sanddune turned away, his gaze traveling to the back of the camp. Without saying a word, he headed in that direction, reaching and entering the tunnel that led to the forest. This time, it was Riverbend who followed him.

Once Riverbend judged they were far enough away from camp, she turned to her brother. "I'm sorry, Sanddune. I didn't mean to lie to y-"

Wrong. "You didn't _mean_ to lie to me?"

"No, I mean… I didn't mean to… What was I supposed to do?"

Wrong again. "What were you _supposed _to do? You were supposed to trust me, Riverbend. You were _supposed _to trust your own brother!"

"You didn't trust me either!" Riverbend protested, "You're the one who followed me!"

Strike three. "Don't you dare pin this on me. You think I was going to ask, 'Hey, sis. Where you been going at night?' What would you have said? You think you would have told the truth that time?"

"_Damnit_, Sanddune! Okay! I lied to you! I didn't trust you! I should have! There's no excuses! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_!" Riverbend's last cry sent birds from the trees above them soaring into the air, cawing loudly.

Sanddune thought back to his anger at the Clan. Riverbend may be respected by them, since she wasn't quite as extreme as Sanddune with smarts or with clumsiness, but she had always understood her brother. She had understood his frustrated sadness when she had been made a warrior before him or when she and others caught more prey. She never boasted, never made fun of him, never was disappointed in him… She was always there.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to be able to stop you from seeing him."

Riverbend shook her head.

"But you won't lie to me about him anymore?"

A gleam of hope filled her eyes. She shook her head harder. "No," she whispered, "No."

They had emerged into the forest at the end of the passageway. Sanddune looked hard into Riverbend's eyes. His own eyes lingered in uncertainty before a sigh escaped him. "Just don't be too obvious at the Gathering tonight."

.

_Darkness._

_That's all Mountainkit could see, taste, feel…_

_Darkness._

_A cry pounded in his ears. It was his sister. She was dying._

_He looked around, trying to pick out anything but found only black. Finally, only when he was turned completely around, did he see a light. It was a tiny beam, revealing a small green plant when it struck the ground._

_Another cry echoed around him._

_He raced towards the plant, trying to focus on it to see what it was. He couldn't even catch its scent or make out the leaves before a boulder appeared out of thin air. It fell from the blackness and smashed into the plant._

"_No!" Mountainkit yowled, "No!"_

_His sister's cries suddenly stopped, leaving a silence even more suffocating than the blackness._

.

Tension stilled the fog, making it feel like a single movement could cause the very air to shatter. The thick mist weighed down on every cat's shoulder as they made their way quickly but silently to the edge of their territories and across the border to an open field. The yellow grass was thick but leaned over from the harsh wind that had swept through the land before the fog settled in. The dry blades were then quickly stamped down into places by the gathering cats. In the center of the field sat a tall, strangely rounded stone. Words were carved into their base.

Sanddune could feel the excitement coming off his sister in waves. She was the only cat whose fur wasn't pricked with hostility. Even Autumnleaf, who Sanddune spotted on one side of the stone, seemed uncomfortable. However, his mossy green eyes still lit up when he spotted Riverbend.

'Not too obvious,' Sanddune reminded her with stern eyes.

Riverbend brightened even more as she nodded and raced towards the MapleClan tom. All she seemed to care about was her brother's approval… not everyone else's. Sanddune sighed.

He looked to Northstar and spotted the white tom making his way to the stone, where Fogstar was waiting with that same superior look that Waterpaw's gaze had held. Sanddune flinched as Northstar wheezed from the effort of walking so far and Fogstar, a young, newly made leader, stood proud and tall, with muscles rippling beneath his silver pelt. He imagined what would happen if this Gathering ended in fighting. Northstar could barely afford to bring the cats he did: Sanddune, Riverbend, a senior warrior ready to retire, the deputy, and two apprentices. Fogstar, meanwhile, knew there was no possible way for OakClan to attack them. He had brought at least a dozen cats. Sanddune pictured the losing battle: Fogstar, with nine new lives, hovering over Northstar and taking his last one with a single bite…

"How dare he bring so many warriors," a voice murmured in Sanddune's ear.

He turned to look at who had spoken and met baby blue eyes. "Oh, Seabreeze," Sanddune sighed, relieved that it was the old warrior ready to become an elder and not… "I thought you were Tidepool." He looked around for the gray tom and found him in his deputy's position next to Northstar.

Seabreeze ignored him and continued, "Fogstar is just trying to make us look weak… gloating in his victory of numbers." Her blue eyes flashed with anger. "Cavestar was such a better leader."

Sanddune remembered the old MapleClan leader. He still couldn't believe that he was gone. He had respected Cavestar more than anyone. Fiercely loyal… yet never unfair. Cavestar would never have rubbed his Clan's strength in their face. Unfortunately, Cavestar worked himself to death. He had felt like it was his job to preserve the lives of his warriors and work harder himself because he had so many lives to spare. It was sad to think that once Cavestar realized how many lives he had lost, and so early in his leadership, that that was when sickness came. But unlike OakClan, he was immediately 'quarantined' and greencough spread no farther.

Seabreeze watched Sanddune think, slowly licking one light yellow paw. "Sanddune?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She continued, looking worried, "Do you think Fogstar will attack us... here?"

Sanddune paused for a moment before shaking his head. "He's too proud for that." Seabreeze tipped her head. "He's going to wait until our sick cats recover or die, then hit us when we're at our full strength, so he wouldn't be considered a coward. Besides, I'm not sure if he'd want to anger StarClan."

Seabreeze looked around, a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was trying to think through what Sanddune had just said. Finally, she looked back at him, a new emotion in her eyes. It was respect. "I would never have thought of that," she stated warmly.

Sanddune almost felt happy for a moment. A senior warrior respected him!

"MapleClan is doing _very _well." Sanddune turned to the overconfident voice of Fogstar, who was now sitting regally on the rounded stone. "Sickness only took _one _of our cats…" Sanddune bristled as he barely mentioned that their _leader _had been the one to pass away. "… but the rest are strong and healthy. Prey is abundant, especially after we extended our territory."

Tidepool looked like he was ready to knock Fogstar right off of the stone. To Sanddune's surprise, once Fogstar had landed back on the ground, it was the deputy who jumped up next. His dark blue eyes were blazing and his gray tail was flicking dangerously.

"OakClan may be battling sickness, but we are strong! We have tolerated your intrusions in the past, but we cannot allow you to hunt on our territory any longer! We agreed on borders long ago and that's not going to change. Stay on your side of the border or we will attack!"

MapleClan cats snarled in protest. "You're in no position to negotiate!" one shouted.

"You and what army?"

"You've lost six cats!"

Sanddune got to his paws, fury burning in his eyes. It was only a guess, but his anger was clouding his judgment. He raised his voice above them all, locking gazes with Fogstar.

"At least we don't _kill _our sick cats!"

.

"Did you have a dream?"

Mountainkit was shaken awake.

"Mountainkit, did you have a dream? Did you see StarClan?" Sanddune repeated, desperation in his pale blue eyes.

"I saw... It was dark, but there was light and I saw plant-"

"What was it?" Sanddune looked relieved.

"No, I… it was… a rock fell on and crushed it. I didn't see what… it…" He trailed off as Sanddune looked as crushed as the plant in the dream.

"No… No… This can't be… No…" Sanddune murmured over and over, disappointment and unbearable sadness squeezing tears from his eyes. His gaze was intense when he finally stopped and looked at the sandy brown kit. "Are you sure?"

Mountainkit forced himself to nod. He couldn't stand the look his father's eyes anymore and he quickly turned to Dewkit. Her breathing was steady, her dreams peaceful. She seemed fine. Maybe infection wouldn't come. Maybe she would be alright.

_Hope is a dangerous thing._


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, thank you so much for all the reviews! I have never had this many in my life! You guys are so awesome!**

**I'll apologize in advance for this chapter. I try to get a chapter out every three or four days and I was really scrambling to finish this one... which means I didn't really edit too much. Please let me know if anything went too fast or didn't make sense!**

**Uh oh... I think someone might die this chapter... Enjoy!**

**(I'll be on vacation for a week so I won't be able to update!)**

Chapter 4

The infection came quickly. One moment Dewkit seemed perfectly fine. Sanddune had wrapped her legs up in cobwebs and, although she wasn't walking around, her eyes were bright and she attempted speech so often that her sentences became almost perfect every time.

And the next moment she was shaking uncontrollably and giving off heat in waves, her blue eyes glazed.

Mountainkit jabbed his paw into his father's sandy side. "Sanddune! Sanddune! Wake up! What do we do?"

Sanddune must have been dreaming about it since he shot to his paws, eyes instantly wide and alert. He was at Dewkit's side in less than a second, ripping off the cobwebs. The fine threads crumbled under Sanddune's desperate clawing. Mountainkit gasped at what was underneath. The gouges were red and swollen, with gooey yellow pus oozing from the torn flesh.

"I'm so c-cold," Dewkit whispered, trembling violently.

Mountainkit looked up at his father and could almost see thoughts flying through his head. Sanddune reached down and gently picked up the shivering gray kit. He brought her back to the stream's edge and set her legs in the cold water. "Mountainkit, keep her warm," he commanded sharply and the brown kit instantly lay down next to his sister and pressed his fur into hers. The heat coming off of her was overwhelming and soon his paws were giving off damp. Sanddune was washing her cuts as quickly as possible so that she wouldn't lose too much heat, but hoped that it would ease the pain and reduce the swelling, if slightly. Then he pulled her back as gently as he could from the water's edge.

"Stay here. Keep her warm. I need to get us food." As he left their sides, Mountainkit could hear him muttering, "Food will help. Food will help."

.

"_At least we don't _kill_ our sick cats!"_

Every gaze turned to him. Surprise turned to disbelief and then to anger. Sanddune wished he could just disappear… wished he could've controlled his anger better. It was a guess! A hunch! Why on earth did he voice it out loud? But his emotional side was quickly settled as logic took over. He couldn't show a hint of uncertainty. He had to make those gazes turn to Fogstar. He had to make _him_ make the mistake.

Sanddune didn't even flinch as the gazes burned into his pelt. Instead, he focused entirely on Fogstar, shutting everyone out.

The silver tom was completely shocked. He wasn't expecting any accusation. Sanddune watched his eyes closely. There! The smallest hint of fear skimmed the shock on the silver-blue surface. Confidence shot through him.

The other cats slowly seemed to be turning towards the young leader. Seabreeze was pleasantly surprised. Tidepool's dark blue eyes were glinting with mischievous amusement. Riverbend seemed to be the only gaze that didn't turn to the Fogstar. She was looking directly at Sanddune, complete trust in her happy gaze. She mouthed, 'Really?' with a look that said that she had just discovered a juicy secret.

Sanddune reveled in his victory as MapleClan turned suspicious and some angry eyes on their leader. There would be doubts and lost trust in each other. They would need to welcome a new leader and deputy and banish the old. This meant time… precious time that might give OakClan a chance to build up their strength.

But there was still a battle to be won. Fogstar wasn't going to go without a fight. He forced angry disbelief. "How dare you!" he snarled, "Why would I ever kill my leader? I respected him! Greencough took his life, not me!"

"Why would you kill your leader?" Sanddune repeated, his voice calm, an extreme contrast to Fogstar's loud tone, "He had greencough. It had already killed a few of our cats and you didn't want it to kill any of yours. You had to kill him so it wouldn't spread." Fogstar's brown nose twitched. There was his mistake. "It didn't matter whether he would've survived it and… oh… conveniently, that left_ you_ to become MapleClan's new leader." Fogstar's claws unsheathed. "It was a perfect set up."

The cats that hadn't turned to Sanddune to listen to him had seen Fogstar flinch and realization lit up their eyes with an angry blaze. The logic of Sanddune's words caused snarls to burst from the other's throats.

"He killed him!"

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

The Gathering collapsed into chaos.

.

Mountainkit sat up. His sleep had been short but strangely refreshing. He had felt so hot before, laying next to his feverish sister. Now, he felt comfortably warm and a stiff breeze was ruffling his sandy brown fur.

_Wait._

He wasn't hot anymore! That meant…

He turned to his sister and watched her chest move slowly with her steady breaths. She was no longer shaking and her body was barely leaking heat anymore.

"Sanddune! Sanddune!" Mountainkit cried.

Sanddune turned from his position near the stream. He hadn't been able to sleep, but his hunting had been successful earlier and they were all fully satisfied. That just left thinking. Mountainkit wondered what he was thinking about. His sister? His _mother_? Now that he could talk pretty well, maybe he could finally ask him. He imagined Sanddune speaking in his confident tone, like he did when he was describing things to him, and not in his half-muttering-to-himself voice. He would gather Dewkit, when she got better, and Mountainkit together, after they all had full bellies, and tell them a dramatic story about their beautiful mother. He pictured her looking exactly like Dewkit, with silky gray fur and bright blue eyes. He wished he could still remember her voice, but the memory had escaped him like smoke in the wind.

He snapped from his thoughts as Sanddune's fearful gaze met his. "No, Sanddune! She's better! She's better!"

There was a wonderful change in Sanddune's stance. His ears tilted forward, his tail shot up, and his eyes brightened in immense relief and joy. "Really?"

"Yes! She's not shaking anymore!"

Sanddune inspected the sleeping kit, peeling the new cobwebs off more slowly this time. The wound still oozed, but the swelling had noticeably gone down. Sanddune heaved a great sigh and nudged Dewkit gently.

"Hey," he murmured, licking her between the ears, "How ya feeling?"

Dewkit stretched, giving a slight wince from the pain, but her eyes had lost the fever glaze. "Better," she whispered, "Much better."

.

Three Moons Earlier

"Don't say anything. Cherrystem will notice."

It had been two moons since the Gathering when Fogstar's betrayal had been revealed. Sanddune had heard nothing from MapleClan. The scents by the first maple had gone stale and were strengthened back at the agreed-upon border, but none of the OakClan cats had ever met one of their patrols since that night. The only thing they had heard was from a messenger cat telling them that MapleClan was not going to last moon's Gathering. This had surprised everyone and Sanddune was itching to hear what had happened. This was the perfect chance.

The MapleClan patrol consisted of five cats: two mentors with apprentices and Autumnleaf, whose apprentice must have been given a warrior name by that time. Sanddune was glad to see a friendly face among them, but he worried that the other member of their three-cat patrol would notice something if Riverbend tried to talk to him.

Cherrystem seemed like the manipulative type, with dangerously beautiful amber eyes that glowed like embers in a fire and soft, dark brown tabby fur. She also was the mate of Tidepool, the deputy who was very much like their son, Waterpaw. Yet, even with her looks and choice of mate, she was a gentle and caring she-cat who had unfortunately experienced blind young love. She learned her lesson, though, and is known for being the best cat to go to for relationship advice. Sanddune wondered what advice she would give Riverbend, and decided he didn't want to know.

"I can't even say hi?" Riverbend protested quietly.

"Don't say anything," Sanddune repeated.

The patrols stopped as they came in line with each other at the border. Moonlight dripped through the trees, pooling at their paws and revealing the stiff hostility in the MapleClan cats' eyes. Autumnleaf was the only cat with his fur still lying flat, and he quickly greeted the other patrol. "Hello Cherrystem, Sanddune… Riverbend." He gave only the slightest hint of stressing her name, enough to alert Sanddune but not enough to bother Cherrystem. Riverbend gave a soft shake of her head to him, tipping it slightly in Cherrystem's direction. Luckily the other MapleClan cats were too busy glaring at Sanddune to notice.

"Hello, Autumnleaf," Sanddune meowed uncomfortably, "How is… um… your Clan doing?"

Even Autumnleaf's eyes narrowed slightly, although it looked forced. "Fogstar's been banished, if that's what you're asking. We have a new leader now, Nettlestar." Sanddune took a sharp breath. He had forgotten that Nettleleaf had been deputy under Fogstar. He had wondered why Fogstar had chosen him and had guessed that he wanted a deputy too weak to challenge him. That cat was afraid of his own shadow. "It took him a while to accept his new position and the Clan to accept him… or anyone," Autumnleaf quickly added. "He finally went to get his nine lives on the night of the Gathering. I'm… I'm his deputy." He cast a proud look at Riverbend and Sanddune quickly flicked his tail over her mouth to stop her from bursting out in congratulations. "We're fine now," Autumnleaf continued, giving Sanddune and Cherrystem a challenging glare as if they were going to say otherwise, "We just needed to recover. You can trust we'll be at the next Gathering."

Sanddune dipped his head. "That's good to hear. Congratulations on becoming deputy."

Autumnleaf couldn't keep up his loyal Clan persona anymore. He stepped forward. "Sanddune," he began breathlessly, "I just wanted to thank you for… you know… We would've lived under that traitor's power until he destroyed us all. I just thought that was brave of you to… to announce it like that… and to hold your ground. Just… thank you."

Sanddune couldn't believe the words coming out of Autumnleaf's mouth. He burned with pride and gratitude.

"But how did he know?"

It was Juniperpaw who had spoken out, her dark green eyes blazing.

"How did he _know_ Fogstar was a murderer? Was he _spying_? Maybe _he_ was the mastermind behind it!"

"Murderer!" the other apprentice chimed in.

Sanddune almost looked amused at the two apprentices trying to look good in front of their deputy by challenging the other Clan until he realized that their mentors were bristling even more now… and ready to attack.

"Are you kidding me?" Riverbend retorted with a little too much sass, "Why on earth would Sanddune want to help Fogstar to power?" It would've been fine if she hadn't muttered "Idiots" loud enough for them to hear.

Juniperpaw was the first to attack, lunging straight for Riverbend, with the other apprentice on her heels. The other two warriors charged into Sanddune, side by side. One barreled him backwards so that his sandy paws were skidding across the dirt while the other ripped his claws down his side. Just as Sanddune cried out, Cherrystem rammed into the tom's side with all her might, sending one cat into the other and into a heap in the dirt. Sanddune felt warmth leaking from his side and the scent of blood hit his nose. He stumbled backwards, pain blackening his vision.

He looked up at Autumnleaf and his shouts sounded like whispers. "_Stop!" _he was yelling, "_Stop!"_ His Clanmates weren't listening. The two apprentices were relentlessly attacking Riverbend, but Riverbend was luckily playing defensive and blocking their inexperienced slashes. Nevertheless, that was where Autumnleaf headed, attempting to pull the two apprentices off of her. The two warriors had turned their full attention on Cherrystem now, embarrassed at the dirt covering their fur and thinking that the sandy brown tom was too dazed to attack. They were smart, attacking from both sides, and scoring blow after blow on the overwhelmed she-cat. Sanddune stumbled to her aid but knew how clumsy of a fighter he was without deep gouges in one side that sent black dots crisscrossing his sight. His brain struggled to work over the clouding pain.

The tom closest to Sanddune tore a chunk of fur from Cherrystem's flank as she was blocking a blow from the other. Cherrystem kicked out and managed to catch him on the right shoulder. The tom spun and fell and Sanddune seized his chance.

_Work with me, paws. Work with me._

He moved forward and brought his claws down on the nearest leg, which happened to be the right foreleg, cutting as far down as he could, where the leg met the torso. The tom screeched and lashed out with his other foreleg, catching Sanddune right below his left ear.

Sanddune stumbled as the blood dripped into his eye. The tom got to his paws, but his right foreleg was giving out from under him. The two faced off, Sanddune's heart thumping in his ears, blood covering his eye and blinding it. He could barely hear Autumnleaf shouting as time seemed to slow down.

The tom stepped forward. His leg bent dangerously and his eyes clouded with pain.

Sanddune stepped forward. His side burned and he couldn't judge distance anymore.

"Stop!" Autumnleaf yowled.

The tom took another step.

"Stop!"

Sanddune tensed. The tom tensed.

"_Cherrystem!"_

Sanddune looked away. He saw Riverbend screeching, the MapleClan warrior backing slowly away, Autumnleaf frozen, Cherrystem on the ground… unmoving…

Suddenly, he felt the tom's paw bash downwards on his head and slam it into the ground. He lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Bad news: You're not gonna like this chapter. Good news: I have another one written so I'll update very soon!**

Chapter 5

_Hope is a dangerous thing._

Mountainkit had another strange dream of blackness and crushed herbs. The night before Dewkit had started shaking again and Sanddune had commanded him to lie down next to her. It was a fairly comfortable heat she was giving off this time, so he had quickly fallen asleep after a satisfying meal. He hadn't worried. If she pushed through it the first time, she could easily do it again. It didn't seem as strong anyways.

Then that same dream had come. It scared him to death, hearing Dewkit's cries and the crash of the rock smashing the life-saving plant.

When he woke, Dewkit wasn't shaking anymore. His left side wasn't burning from heat waves. "She's fine," he murmured to himself.

Sanddune was sleeping for the first time in a while, so Mountainkit didn't feel the need to wake him, but he did want to make sure Dewkit didn't need water or anything. He prodded her side, but she didn't stir. He tried again with the same result. Panic rose inside of him. His dream, why she wasn't shaking or giving off heat, why she wasn't responding: it all pointed to…

No, he wouldn't believe it. He poked her harder, hard enough that it gave the slight illusion that her paws had moved. He sighed with relief. "Gosh, Dewkit. Don't scare me like that."

She didn't respond.

Panic rose again. This time it clawed desperately at his throat and hardly allowed him to breath. He jabbed his paw into her side. "Dewkit!" he cried. He thrust his paw again with no response. Images flashed through his mind.

_Sanddune was so good with words. He always weaved together the perfect things to say. But he never could seem to stay on his feet. He had just stumbled over small stone and, in trying to right himself, he tipped too much to the left, right into the creek they had been following. As droplets of water spattered on the kits' faces, Mountainkit remembered looking over at Dewkit and seeing that innocent, free-flowing laugh where her blue eyes sparkled like the night sky._

Dewkit was all he had ever known. She was his sister! His playmate! His best friend! She couldn't be gone!

_Mountainkit felt an impact on his side and he tumbled over, barely keeping from slipping into the creek. He landed on his back and looked up in surprise, instantly finding those bright blue eyes looking playfully back at him. "Dewkit!" he squeaked, although it sounded more like "Duked!"_

He jabbed and jabbed, over and over again.

_Mountainkit and Dewkit huddled together in the cold, night wind where Sanddune told them to stay as he went off hunting. They pressed into each other in perfect silence and felt each other's heat warm them to the core._

Tears formed and spilled, formed and spilled.

_Dewkit's forelegs were the only thing to reach the cliff's edge and Mountainkit grabbed for them, digging his claws into his sister's skin to get a good hold. There was a moment that time seemed to slow down. Dewkit's back claws scrabbled at the stone and the scratching sound echoed in Mountainkit's ears. Sanddune was shouting. He felt his grip loosen and he dug it deeper. Warm, red drops of liquid oozed around his claws. He and Dewkit locked gazes. Both were completely filled with fear. But not just one knew that their life depended on the other… They both needed each other. Whatever life sent their way, they would go through it… together._

"Dewkit! Wake up! _Wake up_!" But through his desperate prodding and calling and crying, all he got was…

_Silence._

.

Sanddune could barely think past the throbbing in his head. He remembered the screaming, a MapleClan cat backing away, an unmoving body…

"Cherrystem!" he cried, sitting straight up. His head gave him such a rush that he fell back to the floor, blackness taking over once more.

When Sanddune woke again, a warm body was pressed next to him. He inhaled and the sweet scent of his sister washed over him, although it was mixed was something else. He opened his eyes but found no other cat with him in the dark den.

"Sanddune? You awake?" Riverbend inquired, feeling him stir.

"What happened?" Sanddune asked breathlessly, "Where are we?"

"We're in the medicine cat den, Sanddune. You've been out for a couple of sunrises. Are you feeling okay?" Her voice was soft and warm, but he could tell that she was holding something back.

"What happened?" he repeated a little more firmly before clenching his jaw at the pain that began to throb in his head.

"Your side wound is healing nicely. You'll have to be in the medicine cat den for a while until the headache goes away. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to leave? Maybe you should-"

"What happened, Riverbend? I saw…" He couldn't finish.

Riverbend couldn't avoid it anymore. "Cherrystem's dead. You were so strong getting up after that wound and taking on one of the warriors, but they had already given enough blows that… She was too weak already to fight that warrior… He's been exiled, Sanddune. The tom that killed her was exiled. He tried to attack me even after that but Autumnleaf stepped in the way. He was such a mess- He was Cavestar's brother and Fogstar's closest friend… He was such a mess that he ended up attacking his own deputy. Autumnleaf's fine, though," she added. "The apprentices that attacked me were hardly experienced. I'm fine. They've been held back from everything except hunting training and taking care of elders. The warrior that knocked you out also has apprentice duties." She paused. "MapleClan's worse than we thought. No one trusts each other. They all want a scapegoat. That's the only reason they blamed you, Sanddune. They just needed something to take their anger out on… but they've paid for it."

Sanddune's head hurt from the flow of information. "You've talked to Autumnleaf then?" he asked quietly.

"We had never set up a time to meet after the last Gathering. He had been too busy with deputy duties anyway. It was great to talk to him again."

"How's Tidepool?"

Riverbend hesitated. "I think he realized a long time ago that she had stopped loving him. He's more furious for the sake of being furious and wanting to start a war with MapleClan to put them in their place. If we had more warriors he would've attacked as soon as the patrol brought her body back to camp."

Sanddune's head hurt too much and his heart was too weighed down to praise Riverbend on reading Tidepool like he would have. "What about Waterpaw?" he asked instead.

"I think he's genuinely angry. He left camp the moment he saw her body."

Sanddune paused. "Have you ever asked Autumnleaf what started the border battle?"

Riverbend was unprepared for that question. "Um… We never really wanted to talk about what separated us. Why?"

A yawn temporarily stopped Sanddune from speaking.

Riverbend quickly cut in. "Nevermind. You should get more rest. We'll talk later."

Sanddune nodded, his eyes closing before she even finished. A nagging feeling tugged at him, but its grip was loosened by drowsiness and sleep soon took the thought away.

.

Mountainkit was numb. Wet ringed his blue eyes and carved tracks through the sandy brown fur on his cheeks. He could hardly remember where he was. All he could do was feel… feel complete emptiness. His stomach was empty, its contents heaved out earlier. His heart was empty, a gaping hole torn and hollowed out. His eyes were empty, as if _he_ were the one who had died.

_Death._

Death was all around him. The smell of death clogged his nostrils. The sight of death made the tears come faster. The sound of death was a horrible combination of silence from one and wailing from another.

Mountainkit could remember all the times that he had listened so intently and in awe to his father as he explained the wonders of the forest. He could also remember those awful times when his father broke down after waking up from a horrible nightmare or when he screamed at the sky when Dewkit lay trembling at the top of the cliff.

This was worse.

If Sanddune hadn't been a broken cat before, he was now. He alternated between tearing the grass to shreds, sobbing into Dewkit's fur, and screeching to the stars.

"You_ killed_ her! You didn't tell me _anything_! You let her _die_! You didn't even _try_ to save her! How could you do this to her? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to _him_? His Clan _died_! His mother _died_! Take his sister too? YOU HEARTLESS COWARDS!"

He broke down and wept into her cold, gray fur.

Mountainkit wished his father would at least attempt to be strong… for his son… And for the first time, that relentless respect for and devotion to his father was jarred loose. He had laughed at his clumsiness. He had been proud of his father's love to whoever he had lost. He had thought it a kind of fun game to try to figure out why he had mysterious breakdowns at random times.

Now he just saw a coward… who was afraid of the past, could barely stay on his feet for the future, and couldn't even hold it together for his own son in the present.

.

Another week had passed, and Sanddune was growing stronger again. He still had murderous headaches, but at least now he could get out to take walks and not feel so cooped up in the medicine cat den.

He had missed Cherrystem's vigil though and felt horrible about it. He didn't know how much it would have helped but… Actually he didn't think it would have helped at all. His headaches were nothing compared to that throbbing guilt that glared at him wherever he went. He was sure that Riverbend had given them the full story of what had happened and had put it more towards his favor, but he knew that others had seen it for what it really was. If one of the better fighters had been there, Cherrystem wouldn't be dead. It was because of Sanddune that Cherrystem was dead.

Riverbend had seen the guilt in his eyes and continually told him that there was nothing he could have done. "Two cats attacked you! What were you supposed to do?" she insisted, "I couldn't see any of the others getting back up after that nasty scratch on your side! You did everything you could."

Sanddune just pretended like what she said helped and bit back what he really wanted to say.

"_But it wasn't enough._"

As Sanddune thought of this while taking a walk around camp to stretch his legs, he looked for his sister and was surprised to find her entering camp with Tidepool… just Tidepool. Sanddune's tail flicked with anger when he saw that the gray deputy was not weighed down by grief at all. His blue eyes were bright and more cheerful than he had seen them in moons. His silky white-tipped tail was high in the air as he chattered away with Riverbend.

Riverbend's own happy expression dulled when she met Sanddune's bitter gaze. She said something to Tidepool and padded over. Sanddune turned away before she reached him and headed towards the medicine cat den. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Why were you talking to Tidepool?" Sanddune growled.

"I wanted to make sure he was alright."

Sanddune shot her a disbelieving glance, his surprise more at her even trying that one on him.

"Just wait," she murmured, refusing to speak until they were in the quiet of the den. The medicine cat was out collecting herbs.

"So… what are you up to?" the sandy brown tom asked suspiciously when they had settled down on the mossy bedding that no longer felt different and uncomfortable to Sanddune. He had gotten used to staying there.

"He's just a back-up plan!" Riverbend meowed quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

Riverbend looked down at the ground shamefully. "When I met with Autumnleaf we didn't… we didn't just talk… We… We're really mates now. _Officially_ mates." She looked up at her brother to see if he had understood.

His pale blue eyes widened. That would explain the other scent he had smelled on her the day he woke after the attack. "Are you mad? You're in different Clans! What if…?" He couldn't finish.

"That's why I had to befriend Tidepool!" Riverbend protested. "He's desperate for a cat to actually love him and Cherrystem hadn't given him that for a long time! I thought if… you know, a… a back-up plan," she finished awkwardly.

Sanddune glared at her. "You thought if you got pregnant you could just _pretend_ that Tidepool was the father. How long would that last, Riverbend? Did you ever think of that?"

"I-"

"Tidepool's going to find his kits brown-furred like their father and he's going to kill you. No, he's going to kill Autumnleaf and then you. Then…" The images of the possibilities swirled in his head at once, so horrible that words ceased to spill from his mouth.

_Crimson-stained water filling every pawprint that covered the clearing…_

_Snarling rising above pounding rain as cats hurled themselves through the gray mist, continuing a losing battle against their own species…._

He had no idea that the things he was imagining would some day come true.

"No!" Riverbend exclaimed, cutting into his thoughts. "If any of them come out looking like Autumnleaf, then they'll look _just like you_. That's happened before: kits looking like kin rather than their mother or father."

"And what if any of them develop green eyes?"

Riverbend had no reply to that. Everything would be fine until their blue eyes developed their adult color at two moons or so. Unless…

The two cats exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing.

_Unless the Clan war started earlier…_

Fogstar may have delayed it but, as Riverbend and Sanddune had experienced firsthand, MapleClan was dysfunctional and hardly even listened to their leaders anymore. There was only so much bending they could handle before they broke.


	7. Chapter 6

**In my last story, Redemption, it seemed like everything was super ironic. This time I just pick on Sanddune constantly. Poor guy.**

**Just to let you know I, against my better judgment, am starting a new story in the middle of writing this one. It's called Inconsistency and it uses a different writing style each chapter. (You can read more about it when you look at it.) The prologue is out as we speak.**

**Now back to this story.. New character! Yay! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

"Mountainkit. Get up now. We have to move."

The two sunrises following Dewkit's death had consisted of nothing. No matter how hard Mountainkit had tried to get his father to respond, do something, get _food _at least, he had just buried his nose deeper into her fur or snapped at him with such fury that Mountainkit had thought he would slash at his own son.

Then suddenly, on the third morning, Sanddune was up and alert, prodding Mountainkit awake and commanding him in a quiet but sharp tone.

"Mountainkit, we have to move _now_."

Mountainkit's stomach rumbled and his blue eyes were dull. He could barely get to his paws. "What is it?"

"Cat," Sanddune meowed. His fur was matted and filthy and his eyes were lit with purpose in a crazed way that made Mountainkit flinch. "Now roll in the mud by the stream. I'm going to try to cover our tracks. We need to be long gone."

Mountainkit couldn't help but glance at Dewkit's body when he turned to the stream. He still couldn't believe that she was gone, but the sight of the unmoving lump of gray fur sent pain once again to clench his heart in its tight grasp. The smell of death was becoming stronger and large crowd of scavengers had gathered and were circling the skies above. The flies were already swarming, bringing fresh tears to the brown kit's eyes. They were _eating _his sister… his beautiful, wonderful sister… Soon there would be nothing left but bones and memories. She was so young! But, as Mountainkit thought that, he felt so old. He was barely a moon old, yet he had experienced the pain of an adult. He felt like his childhood had been taken away.

"Mountainkit, _now_," Sanddune growled.

Mountainkit realized that he had stopped and quickly continued on to the stream. He collapsed to the ground and with the last of his strength he dragged his pelt through the mud, rolling, and got back to his paws. He teetered unsteadily.

Sanddune's tone changed drastically: from a tough command to a sad whisper. "Oh, Mountainkit, I'm sorry. I should have… I was just… I'm sorry." There was nothing more to be said. Besides, both cats' ears were pricking. There a snap in the undergrowth.

Sanddune glanced quickly to the canopy above them. "Quickly, do you think you can…? No, I'll carry you. Hold on." Mountainkit felt Sanddune's jaws close on his scruff roughly in his scramble. He felt the weirdest sensation when his father leaped onto one of the near maple trees. He bumped into the trunk once, twice… The rest of the way he barely brushed it and as quickly as it had started it was over. He was safely tucked between a thick branch and the trunk, high enough that he got dizzy but low enough that he could easily make out the cat that emerged in the clearing.

The cat had a fresh kill hanging from its jaws that made Mountainkit's mouth water. He watched the stranger's dark brown back as it stepped towards Dewkit's body. With breathtaking speed, the gaze probed the ground, moving steadily from the body to the stream and to the maple tree. It shot up the trunk, not stopping until it rested on the branch that Mountainkit was crouching on. It hesitated for a split-second, flicking to find what it was looking for, until Mountainkit found himself looking directly into piercing hazel eyes.

.

Two Moons Earlier (One Moon before the Rainy Night)

Sanddune felt the battle rage in his head. Barely a moon later than Cherrystem's death, and Tidepool had already declared his new mate. His sister had confessed to Sanddune that she was showing signs of pregnancy, but it was too early to tell Tidepool and the Clan. He tried not to worry, but it plagued him always.

Almost more importantly was the apprentice at the front of the Clan, receiving his warrior name.

"Watervapor! Watervapor!"

It was a name that not too long after a tiny kit would hear his father say and not understand it at all.

Now it was a name that made Sanddune cringed. The battle intensified. He remembered the tragic result of the last time he had pointed out something that no one else seemed to see. And this time that result would be a wound to his own Clan. He didn't know if he had the strength to do the right thing a second time. Last time it had come from a burst of anger.

Sanddune focused on the newly named Watervapor and tried coax the fury out when he saw that glint of superiority in the tom's eyes. Instead, exhaustion overwhelmed him. He sighed and convinced himself that he should speak to Northstar first anyways.

He looked for the old tom and found him jumping down from the Cliffledge and making his way towards his den. Sanddune meandered through the crowd towards him, catching up to Northstar's slow pace in moments.

"Northstar, I have something to inform you of," he meowed, trying to sound formal and respectable.

"Another whiff of MapleClan on our territory?" Northstar's voice was bored.

"Patrols have scented MapleClan again?"

"Yes, Sanddune," Northstar snapped, "They've tried to move the border again. It shouldn't be a surprise."

Sanddune tried to keep the worry from distracting him from his original purpose. "No, no, I have something else."

"Did Nettlestar kill someone too?"

Sanddune gritted his teeth against a retort. Couldn't he get a single ounce of respect? "I have something to report of Waterpaw… Watervapor."

Northstar still didn't seem interested, but he at least said, "Go on."

_Just state it straight out._

"Watervapor is the cause of the border battle."

_As Sanddune recovered, he kept a close watch on Waterpaw. That nagging feeling never left him. The idea had sprung, much like with Fogstar, and he couldn't let it go. Why had Waterpaw left camp when his mother had been killed? It wasn't like the apprentice to go off on his own. Sanddune had expected him to be near his mother's body, receiving as much sympathetic attention as he could get._

_But this time, he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to just guess. He wanted to know._

_Finally, he caught the apprentice leaving through the tunnel alone. He watched his long gray tail disappear from view before getting up from the midday shadows to follow. No one seemed to notice either of them leave. Waterpaw was still grieving and they assumed Sanddune was going alone to think, as he always seemed to be doing._

_Sanddune followed Waterpaw the same way he had followed Riverbend: completely relying on scent and keeping a healthy distance. He kept at a steady trot along the passageway and into the pine trees. When he began making his way through the forest, the scent would grow stronger every once in a while as the apprentice stopped to hunt and Sanddune would have to slow his pace._

_It was ages before he finally reached the first maple. He could faintly scent MapleClan, as if not every patrol came this far. It calmed him a little, knowing that at least not every MapleClan cat wanted to start a war._

_Waterpaw's scent trail continued. Sanddune slowed as he approached the border. He kept thinking of Riverbend and Autumnleaf… talking about Sanddune coming to the Gathering… just falling in love…_

_There was still no sign of Waterpaw. Sanddune was lightly surprised but didn't know whether to be angry or satisfied for suspecting right. He waited in the undergrowth until Waterpaw appeared again, coming back from across the border. The gray apprentice had two kills in his jaws, less than what he would usually be smug to come back with. Everything was confirming Sanddune's suspicions. There was just one more thing to do. He slipped from the undergrowth and headed towards the border, scenting the air constantly to make sure no MapleClan patrols were around. He crossed, following Waterpaw's scent until he came to a mossy clearing. There, in the middle, was…_

"He's been leaving dead prey covered in OakClan's scent in MapleClan territory. That's why they're mad. That's why they've been pushing to change the border. With OakClan weak, why just fight back for the normal border? Why not fight for even more?"

For a moment, Northstar said nothing. His head was facing away from Sanddune so he couldn't see his expression. "And you know this for a fact?" he asked finally.

"Yes, I've seen it. I followed him."

Northstar's voice was full of hard anger. "Everyone here likes Watervapor. He provides for the Clan. He's loyal. You seem to be the only cat who doesn't like him."

Sanddune clenched his teeth harder. "I'm the only cat who isn't blinded by his skill. Just because he can hunt and fight for the Clan, doesn't mean he's planning something against it."

"Blinded, hm? And what makes you better than everyone else, Sanddune? Yeah, you're the only one to voice your concerns about Fogstar, but you know what? Even at my age I could provide better for my Clan. You're like an elder that's being repaid for the service they didn't do. You can't hunt. You can't fight. Watervapor does both fantastically. _He_ can provide for the Clan. _He_ can defend his Clanmates. Now get over your jealousies, because it's not going to change anything."

Sanddune was stung.

He_ can provide for the Clan._

Northstar continued onto his den and Sanddune let him. He could hardly breathe. His leader's words had knocked the breath out of him.

He_ can defend his Clanmates._

Guilt and grief washed over him. His own leader blamed him for Cherrystem's death.

_You're like an elder that's being repaid for the service they didn't do._

.

"Bring that kit back down here," the dark brown cat meowed calmly after dropping the mouse. The voice was female. "I don't want it to fall."

Mountainkit wondered how she knew that he had someone with him. He didn't even know where Sanddune was.

"You won't attack us on the way down?"

Sanddune's voice was just as calm and Mountainkit looked up to see where it had come from. He saw his sandy brown father perched farther up, nestled in sun-dappled leaves and on the opposite side of the trunk as the she-cat on the ground.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"It probably wouldn't be fair either way," Sanddune muttered, barely loud enough for Mountainkit to hear. He began the careful scramble down the tree, gripping the bark and going down only a few paces at a time to recover on a branch. Two tree limbs later and Sanddune had reached Mountainkit. He picked the kit up, gently this time, and continued in the same pattern: descend to a branch, stop, descend to the next branch. Finally, with a last leap, the two cats reached the ground and Sanddune placed Mountainkit lightly onto the soft grass.

"Did you think I wouldn't know that you were up there?" the dark brown she-cat asked, a hint of smugness in her tone. "The body was days old but hadn't been touched. Your tracks shouldn't be covered after a few days if there was no rain. Mud isn't going to mask fresh scent."

Mountainkit looked to his father. Three mistakes? _Three_?

"Are you going to fight me?" Sanddune inquired, seemingly oblivious to the cat outperforming him.

The she-cat looked from silent Mountainkit to Dewkit's body to mud-covered Sanddune. "You're not worth it," she stated, "You'll die on your own soon enough."

Mountainkit was extremely offended and embarrassed for his father but, again, when he looked Sanddune, the brown tom was calm. "What's your name?" he inquired.

She looked suspiciously at the tom she just insulted. "Serenity."

"Are you a rogue?"

"I don't know."

"But you don't live with a Clan?"

"I don't live by pathetic codes."

Sanddune relaxed.

Serenity became even more suspicious. "You smell like Clan. What's your name?"

"Sanddune. This is Mountainkit and…" When he looked at Dewkit, whose body was still not far away, he trailed off and his composure buckled.

"What happened?"

"Infection."

Serenity was in disbelief over how stupid she thought Sanddune was. "Don't you know any-?"

"_No_." There was such a sudden rush of anger in his voice that Serenity instantly fell silent. Sanddune closed his eyes and took a breath to regain himself. "In Clans we rely on medicine cats."

"Where's your Clan?"

"Gone."

Mountainkit saw Serenity's expression change. It had been smug and superior at first, but now it was slowly softening to sympathy.

"I wish I could have been there to help."

There was a moment of silence as Sanddune attempted to control himself. Mountainkit felt grief tug at his heart again.

Serenity looked at Mountainkit, studying him. She looked back to Sanddune. "Do you want some prey? Your son looks half-starved."

If Sanddune was to retain any shred of dignity, at least he should be smart and let her help. He nodded curtly, hiding his emotions. Mountainkit bounded forward and took huge, grateful gulps of delicious meat.

Serenity watched the kit sadly until he finished. Then she looked back up at Sanddune. "I can get you some too," she offered.

Mountainkit could see a mutinous spark in his father's pale blue eyes that was quickly suppressed. How insulting to be offered to hunt for. He managed to change the fury to gratefulness. "That would be great."

Mountainkit watched the incredibly confused Serenity nod and disappear into the forest. He felt just as confused. How could Sanddune bear the insults _and_ the pity? He didn't know which was worse, but both would have been unbearable to him.

"Time to go, Mountainkit."

Mountainkit's gaze snapped to his father. "What?" he asked blankly, "But-"

"I did the best I could, but she's starting to realize it. We need to go."

"I thought-"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," Sanddune interrupted him again. "I had to make myself seem stupid so she wouldn't attack."

Understanding filled Mountainkit's gaze. Sanddune had deliberately made the mistakes of covering their tracks and rolling in mud. He had accepted his clumsiness in fighting and used his brain power instead to avoid it. If the cat thought he wasn't very bright, they might not attack, just as Serenity had said it wouldn't be worth it. He felt a piece of pride for his father return and his brilliant blue eyes sparkled. "_You_ outsmarted _her_," he meowed with satisfaction.

Sanddune nodded, his eyes sparkling too.

The happiness didn't last long. As they turned to leave the clearing, they found the tiny gray body blocking their path. By leaving the she-cat, they were leaving Dewkit behind too. No amount of 'outsmarting' would avoid it. Neither could the two toms avoid the flood of sadness that coursed through their veins. Gritting his teeth against the smell and the flies, Mountainkit padded up to his sister and pressed his nose into her fur for the last time.

Sanddune couldn't even look at the tiny kit anymore. It reminded him too much of her mother and how quickly death could come and take someone he loved away from him. "Come on," he murmured to Mountainkit, stepping around the body.

Mountainkit looked up and watched Sanddune pad away without looking back. He got to his paws, his legs suddenly stiff and tired, and slowly made his way around the body of his sister. He took a few steps towards his father and looked back.

"Goodbye, Dewkit," he whispered.

Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

**If you haven't checked out my new story, Inconsistency, you definitely should! The main character will make you go "MUHAHA", I promise you.**

**Kits! And more Serenity! Yay! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

Cedars towered over Mountainkit. He had never been in a forest like this before. Gnarled limbs with soft, bud-like leaves stroked his sandy fur. The darkness was deeper but welcoming in a strange way. It just felt… right. The wide stream flowed in the opposite direction on his right and a silent Sanddune padded forward on his left.

Mountainkit studied his father. He seemed a bit better now that he was moving and had gotten some of his confidence back. But his eyes had returned to the dull, unseeing state that Mountainkit had seen in the two days of nothing after Dewkit's death.

His thoughts wandered to Dewkit and tears stung his eyes. He shook them away, and thought about his mother instead. He had always promised himself that he would ask Sanddune about her when he could speak. He had had so many distractions though! Maybe now it was time. He looked once more at his father and worked up the courage.

"Sanddune?" Mountainkit inquired.

"Yes?" He didn't look at him.

"Can you tell me about my mother?"

Sanddune looked startled. "Your mother?" he inquired blankly, as if he hadn't actually heard what he had said.

"Yeah," Mountainkit answered, eyes wide with curiosity. "What did she look like?"

Sanddune gave a long sigh. "She looked just like Dewkit," he murmured softly. "Beautiful blue eyes and silky gray fur." He turned to Mountainkit, his eyes warm.

_He must really love her._

"She had the sweetest scent," Sanddune continued, "You could recognize it anywhere." He opened his mouth, as if he could still taste it. "She was a better hunter and fighter than I am." Mountainkit closed his eyes, drinking Sanddune's words. "She trusted more easily than I did. She loved more easily than I did. She didn't always notice everything, but she was always there for me."

Mountainkit slowly formed a mental picture of his mother. He wished he could still remember her voice. Suddenly, though, he realized something. Everything Sanddune said about his mother was in the past tense, as if… No…

"Where is she?" Mountainkit asked softly, not wanting to know the answer.

Sanddune looked up at the stars. Words weren't necessary.

Mountainkit blinked back tears for a cat he barely knew. "What happened?" His voice was barely audible.

Sanddune shook his head. "That's for another time."

Mountainkit wanted to protest. What right did he have keeping things from his own son? Especially about his mother?

Before he could say anything, however, Sanddune stopped and spoke again in a louder voice. "You can show yourself." He sounded slightly angry.

Mountainkit looked around, confused.

There was a moment of silence. "How did you know I was here?" a voice demanded. Mountainkit jumped. It was Serenity!

"It was a guess," Sanddune said boredly, "Never reveal yourself until you truly know that they know."

There was a scrape of claws on rock and Mountainkit watched as the dark brown she-cat carefully crossed the stream. When she got closer, he saw that her hazel eyes were mutinous. "How dare you act so superior! I heard every word you said! You probably can't fight! I could easily kill you!"

Sanddune remained completely calm. "But you wouldn't."

He had angered Serenity even more, if that was possible. "And why not?"

"You heard every word I said. You know that Mountainkit's sister and mother have both been taken away from him. You wouldn't take me away too. You're not a cold-hearted killer. We saw that."

Serenity fumed but said nothing. Every word had been true.

"I'm guessing you didn't actually leave to go hunting. You stayed nearby, knowing that a true cat would never let another hunt for them in that circumstance?"

Serenity just glared at him.

"Once we had left, you went to the river, knowing that's where we had gone to hide our scents. Then you followed on the opposite side so that you were downwind. Once you had caught up, you just watched and listened to learn a little more about us. You were going to wait until we settled for the night before coming and surprising us. You couldn't wait to see the looks on our faces."

Mountainkit could tell that Serenity couldn't stand the look on Sanddune's face. This was one of the first times that Sanddune had shown another cat up using his logic and he was enjoying it a bit too much.

"Well," Serenity muttered, "At least I have no secrets."

Mountainkit knew what she was doing. She was finding his weak spot. For the first time, he spoke to her, partly to protect his father and partly out of curiosity. "You've never made any mistakes?" he inquired innocently.

Serenity was different when she looked at the sandy brown kit. Her gaze instantly softened. "I haven't really done anything," she murmured, "Good or bad." She looked back up at Sanddune, the glare returning. "I couldn't say the same for you, could I? Come on; you can tell me. Murdered anyone lately?"

Sanddune attempted to hide his emotions, but his gaze had hardened. "I can't fight, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I can kill you whenever I want."

"But you never will, because you feel bad for him and we're the only exciting thing in your sad life."

"Sad? _Sad_?" Serenity snarled, "_My_ life is sad? You're the one wandering around with no place to go, with a fear of the past and no clue how to even fight _infection_!"

Sanddune closed his eyes, tensing. "Don't. Don't you _dare_."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have I gone too far?" Serenity growled mockingly. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Go on. Attack me. See if you live. At least you would die in battle rather from pitiful _infect-_."

Sanddune barreled into her before she could finish the word.

.

8 Days before Rainy Night

Sanddune watched Tidepool pace in front of the nursery. He didn't know who was more worried: a mate waiting to become a father or a brother who knew the kits weren't his. These tiny newborns could be the beginning of the end of OakClan or maybe something good could come from those terrible lies.

A golden she-cat emerged from the cave, her white-tipped tail trailing on the dirt.

Tidepool whirled around, instantly tensing. "What? What is it?" he demanded. "Is something wrong?"

"Five kits." Tidepool's dark blue eyes widened with delight, but she wasn't finished. "Two of them stillborn." The gray tom's tail drooped to the ground. "One is very, very tiny. I'm not… I'm not sure…"

"What about the other two?"

"Healthy. A she-kit and a tom."

"Can I...? Can I see her?"

"Yes." The golden tabby watched the deputy pad uncertainly into the cave.

Sanddune waited until he was gone. "Goldenmaple?" he inquired.

Goldenmaple turned to him, hazel eyes hard. "One of them is light brown," she stated. It was neither a question nor an accusation.

Sanddune struggled to look pleasantly surprised. "It looks just like me?"

The medicine cat looked uncertain. "Yes… I guess it does…" She studied him for a moment, debating in her head. "I guess that's possible…"

"Can I go see them now?" Sanddune asked quickly, before she asked any questions.

Goldenmaple nodded slowly and he made his escape.

The cave was dim and cool until it thinned and suddenly widened, leaving a small, dark cavern that was warm from Tidepool and Riverbend's body heat. The two cats were rubbing noses and talking quietly. Riverbend was on her side on the moss that covered the stone floor with three suckling kits at her belly. Sanddune immediately noticed the sandy brown fur of the kit on the far left, followed by two gray kits, one pitifully small.

"I guess that one really does look like Sanddune," Tidepool was murmuring, then snorted, "Hope he doesn't fight like him."

"Tidepool!" Riverbend snapped, causing the tiny gray kit to give a heart wrenching mew. The queen quickly licked its fur and nudged it back to suckle.

Sanddune breathed in, controlling himself, before entering the cavern. Riverbend looked up, her eyes sparkling. "They're beautiful," her brother breathed.

"Do you want to hear their names?" Sanddune nodded. "We've decided that this one-" Her tongue gently brushed the light brown kit. "-will be Mountainkit."

"Perfect," Sanddune whispered, causing even Tidepool's eyes to warm with pride.

"And the next one's Mistkit," Riverbend murmured. Then she looked at the last gray kit sadly. "And this little one is Dewkit."

"She's a fighter," Sanddune stated warmly. He stayed with the new family for a while, talking quietly with Riverbend and congratulating both of the parents over and over again. He watched each kit carefully, wondering what they would be like when they could see and speak.

He imagined Mountainkit in his father's position, as deputy of OakClan. Cats may wonder about the moss green eyes he developed, but they would respect him so much that it was a fleeting thought.

Mistkit would be exactly like her mother. She would be feisty, caring, and sweet, and she would fall in love with a handsome tom and be happy for the rest of her days.

Dewkit was the kit, however, that drew most of his attention. She had melted his heart. He knew that if she lived past these first crucial days, he would never let anything happen to her.

.

Sanddune had launched himself clumsily, being that it was out of anger and that his paws never seemed to work with him anyways. Surprisingly, however, Serenity wasn't able to dodge out of the way. He barreled into her, managing to hit the target he was going for: her right front paw. The weight that had been on it suddenly found nothing to hold it up and the dark brown she-cat fell forwards, smacking her muzzle on the ground.

Sanddune scrambled away, confusion swirling in his pale blue eyes and the anger fading. "You… You can't fight?"

Serenity shakily got to her paws, nostrils flaring. "You surprised me!" she spat.

Sanddune blinked, as if seeing her for the first time. "You use your brains too..."

"What are you _talking_ about?!"

Sanddune looked like he had just made a breakthrough. "Reaction time! You have a slow reaction time! You can only fight if you can predict what cats will do next! But I surprised you…"

Serenity was defiant, although she already seemed more small and vulnerable than before. "I don't know what you're talking about," she growled.

A part of Mountainkit's appreciation for his father was rebuilt again. He was so smart. He could see the tiny little details and piece it all together in a way Mountainkit never could. And now he had found a cat with the same strength and weakness.

"You're lucky. Your paws will actually work with you. I can't seem to do anything right."

Serenity backed away. "You have _no_ idea," she growled, "It's a curse. You can't defend the ones you love unless you're ready and you can't be ready every second of your life."

For the first time, Mountainkit felt his father more fortunate than another cat. At least _he_ had a son to keep him going. Serenity was alone. How could she bear it?

_She's a fighter._

And that was the reason for Sanddune's next words.

"Come with us."


	9. Chapter 8

**Were you surprised Mountainkit and Dewkit were not Sanddune's? Wow, me too! Not...**

**Well, if I would have ended this chapter where I was planning on ending it, it probably would have been like 4,000 words long. Wow.. well I'm still thinking that next chapter is going to be THE BIG ONE. You are going to discover the trigger of the fight and hear all the details. Yes, get pumped. After that I'm thinking only one more epiloguish kind of chapter that will give more reason to the name Acceptance.**

**Unfortunately, I am leaving for vacation again. I will be writing THE BIG ONE during it, though, so don't fret. I will update as soon as I get back which will be on Sunday. Only a day later than I would normally update (I try to update every four days) and this one's a day earlier so it works!**

**Meanwhile, please enjoy this chappiedappiedoodah. It's actually very happy! And you get another perspective ooh hoo hoo!**

Chapter 8

"_Come with us_."

Serenity was silent. Tufts of her dark brown fur were ruffled and her hazel eyes were alight with a fury that was quickly fading. It was strange how much a cat could change in such a short time. Not too long ago, she was mysterious rogue that posed an unmistakable threat. Now she seemed as small and helpless as Dewkit had been, with only a fiery sass to defend herself.

But that defense had melted away. "I'm sorry… for-" Serenity murmured. She looked up from the dirt into Sanddune's sympathetic eyes and a bit of frustration immediately returned. "Don't pity me! Don't you even think about pitying me!" she snapped.

Sanddune couldn't help but snort as the sympathy instantly left. He shot Mountainkit an amused look before wiping away all emotions.

Serenity opened her mouth to say something serious, but closed it as her eyes started to sparkle with laughter before she could make a sound. Then it came out: a mix of a purr, a snort, and a chuckle. It combined together in such an odd way that the laughter came harder. And then Sanddune was joining in. And the sight of two once-hostile cats that had been throwing insults at each other now giggling uncontrollably started Mountainkit going too. The dark, cedar forest became alive with the pure, wonderful sound. The tension of past secrets and built-up grief snapped, making the laughter feel like freedom.

"I didn't mean what said!" Serenity managed to squeak between breaths.

"Me neither!" Sanddune exclaimed, causing them to laugh harder.

There was another moment of it before Serenity could speak again. "I had a dream!"

The laughter lost its intensity with the passing time. "What do you mean?" Sanddune asked, letting out a few chuckles before silence slipped in. It wasn't a pressing silence like before, however. It was light and refreshing.

"I had a dream!" Serenity was still giggling but slowly regaining her breath. "That's how I found you!" She released one more "ha" before inhaling deeply.

"What?"

"I had this dream!" Serenity repeated for the third time. "It was… It was him!" She nodded in Mountainkit's direction. "He was…" She grew more serious. "He was… _dying…_ by the waterfall." Mountainkit drew in a sharp breath. "He didn't even say anything. He just looked at me. Just… looked. And I knew." She was looking at him with passion in her eyes. "I knew where that waterfall was. I had to find him. I had to save him."

There was silence between the cats. The cry of a bird echoed through the trees. The wind stirred the cedars' bud-like leaves.

"You did save him."

Serenity looked back at Sanddune.

"StarClan sent you," he whispered. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as if praying to them… thanking them. The wind tickled his whiskers. After a moment he opened his eyes, radiating happiness, and looked back at Serenity. He saw her confusion and explained. "StarClan sent you! They gave you that dream. We needed…_ I_ needed you. I didn't see a reason to live. StarClan sent you to remind me what living is like. To laugh! Laughing _alone_ is a reason to live!" He sighed a deep, freeing sigh. "You saved him by saving _me_."

.

The Day of Rainy Night

Juniperpaw's POV

Juniperpaw tore savagely into a vole, clenching her teeth together so hard it hurt. She was twelve moons old. She had accepted the consequences of her actions in attacking an OakClan cat against the orders of her deputy and had done her punishment. After those two unbearable moons, she was finally able to fully train again and she had trained harder than ever. She was ready to become a warrior. She knew it.

But no.

After seeing her mentor lose himself over Fogstar's betrayal and be banished for it, her Clan fall apart under Nettlestar's poor leadership, and the OakClan cat that caused it all live through the attack, Juniperpaw was denied her warrior ceremony.

"_You're not ready yet_," Autumnleaf, her substitute mentor, had said.

Juniperpaw despised Autumnleaf. He was extremely strict, especially after the attack, and, though everyone seemed to think him the most loyal MapleClan cat, he would never let her talk bad about OakClan. In fact, he defended them against her every insult. What loyal cat would do that? The thing she hated most about Autumnleaf, however, was those very words.

"You're not ready yet," she spat mockingly into the vole, whose fur was now hanging in loose clumps and whose bones were cast around in tiny fragments.

"You okay, Juniperpaw?"

Juniperpaw jumped, her wide green gaze ripped upwards. The cat that had spoken was just a black outline against the white sun. She blinked fiercely, moving her head into their shadow. Now she could see a white head with a distinct brown patch around one eye.

"Oh, Nettlestar," she breathed, "You scared me."

Nettlestar's light green gaze was soft. "Autumnleaf told me he didn't want you to be made a warrior yet." Juniperpaw scowled. "Look, I can understand why he did it. I mean, the attack-"

Nettlestar continued to speak the words Juniperpaw had already heard, causing her dark green gaze to wander around the camp for an escape. A few elders were napping in the warm sunlight. An apprentice was leading an excited group of kits around the clearing. She glanced towards the front of the camp and that was when she saw him. The light brown pelt of her mentor was just disappearing through the soft ivy of the camp entrance. Where was he going? Alone? He was the deputy! He needed to be here in camp, organizing patrols and looking after his Clan!

"Juniperpaw? Juniperpaw! Are you even listening?"

Juniperpaw looked back to Nettlestar distractedly. "Hm?"

"Do you understand?" He enunciated each word, as if he was repeating it.

"Understand? Oh… Oh, yes. Yes, I understand." She glanced back to the camp entrance. "Sorry, I think my patrol just left without me," she said quickly and brushed past her leader.

"Um… okay…" she heard Nettlestar mutter before she was out of the camp and into the woods. Autumnleaf's scent was strong, leading straight from the camp through the sun dappled forest. The dead maple leaves that littered the ground were in crumbled pieces along his trail, as if he had a desperate purpose.

_Where is he going?_

Juniperpaw took off at a run, not slowing down until she reached the border. The scent changed drastically when she broke free from the undergrowth and she skidded to a stop, nearly slamming directly into Autumnleaf. He was just getting to his paws, his pelt smeared with dung.

"Juniperpaw!" he exclaimed. His moss green eyes were wide with surprise and the unmistakable fear of being found out.

"Autumnleaf! What are you doing?! Why are you covered in that stuff?!" She was more surprised than he was and hadn't yet realized who had the upper hand.

"I… It's not…! I… I _need_ to see them…" Autumnleaf's voice cracked with emotion.

"What? Who?!"

"You can't tell! I need to see if she's alright! I _need_ to! Please!"

"What are you talking about?"

Autumnleaf hung his head, a sob shuddering through his body. "My… My kits!"

Juniperpaw's jaw dropped. Her mind threatened to cave in as thoughts collided with each other. "Your… your _kits_?" Autumnleaf couldn't find words. "Who?!" Juniperpaw demanded, "Who did you have kits with?"

Autumnleaf closed his eyes, recovering himself. He took a few shaky breaths that sounded deafening. There was one more deep release of breath before he looked up into Juniperpaw's dark green eyes. "Riverbend," he whispered, "My mate is Riverbend."

"_Are you kidding me? Why on earth would Sanddune want to help Fogstar to power? _Idiots_."_

_Anger. Pure, blazing anger. It coursed through her body and shot feeling into her legs. Juniperpaw leaped for the gray she-cat. She would have rather killed Sanddune, but his sister would have to do. If only she had had more training! She slashed and Riverbend blocked. She lunged and Riverbend dodged. She leaped and Riverbend ducked._

_And suddenly she felt jaws close on her scruff, pulling her backwards._

_It was Autumnleaf. Defending his mate._

The same anger bubbled inside her now. Her green eyes narrowed to slits and her lips peeled back in a snarl. "Is that why I'm not a warrior? Because I attacked your _mate_?"

Autumnleaf's eyes blazed at her words. "You are not a warrior because you are _not ready_. You still can't control your temper. You're not respectful of your elders. You assume and accuse without any thought. Why would I hold you back because you attacked Riverbend? Your anger clouds your judgment! You need to control your emotions!"

Juniperpaw's eyes widened with realization. She had been deaf to his reasons before, but now that she had listened… Everything he said was true. She _wasn't_ ready. But she still had the upper hand. Her Clan would forgive her for her flaws, but they wouldn't forgive him for his forbidden love. Juniperpaw hardened her gaze with an angry smugness. "It doesn't matter," she stated with a smirk, "You are going to make me a warrior, because I will tell Nettlestar if you don't."

Autumnleaf's eyes narrowed. "Come with me. We'll discuss this later. I have to see Riverbend now."

"You're going to make me a warrior." It was more of a statement than a question.

His glare was filled with hate yet resignation. Juniperpaw would probably ask for more and more, but there was nothing he could do about it now. "Fine. Just come with me. When we get back to camp it'll look like we've been training."

Juniperpaw nodded, the victory showing in her raised tail and forward ears. She followed Autumnleaf towards OakClan camp.

.

The days passed by quickly. Serenity turned out to be very witty and despite her being incredibly feisty and defensive over the tiniest things, she always realized it soon after and the whole group would collapse in a fit of laughter.

Sanddune still had moments where his past would collapse down on his shoulders and he'd have to leave by himself to go hunting and recover himself, but Serenity could usually cheer him up when he came back. At first, it was just a simple, comfortable friendship. Then Sanddune started to look at her differently…

Mountainkit enjoyed Serenity's company. When he had first met the feisty she-cat, he hadn't spoken much, but now he would converse regularly. He was always curious to know more about the world. It had seemed so dismal after Dewkit's death, but now he was starting to remember his wonder over Sanddune's description of the forest and Serenity added even more to his growing pool of knowledge. He began to feel like a kit again and Dewkit became a sad yet happy memory too.

Mountainkit didn't how he felt about Sanddune liking Serenity more than a friend. It had only been a moon or so since his mother had died. Was it all right to move on so quickly?

.

Juniperpaw's POV

Juniperpaw looked up. Dark clouds were moving in across the darkening sky, making her shiver with foreboding. Something was going to happen tonight. She could feel it in the air.

"I need to find Sanddune," Autumnleaf whispered from beside her.

Her pelt bristled underneath its covering of dung. They crouched in the ferns on one side of the camp entrance, their heads slightly protruding so they could see in.

"There."

Juniperpaw followed his glowing gaze to the fresh-kill pile. There he was: the sandy brown tom that had destroyed her mentor and her Clan. She resisted the urge to spring from the bushes and kill him right then, but her mentor's words froze her paws.

"_Your anger clouds your judgment_!_ You need to control your emotions_!"

Killing Sanddune wouldn't make anything better.

"Okay, I'm going to sneak around through the ferns until I can whisper to him. Just stay right behind me and don't make a sound."

Juniperpaw was surprised how easily they could sneak around the camp under the cover of the thick undergrowth. They reached Sanddune easily.

Autumnleaf crawled, his belly brushing the dirt, between two draping leaves so that he was hidden on both sides but could see Sanddune straight ahead. Juniperpaw crouched behind him in the darkness, only able to make out the ever-darker sky through the gaps in the leaves above.

"Sanddune," Autumnleaf whispered, then added quickly, "Don't look. It's Autumnleaf. Go back to your eating."

There was a pause as Juniperpaw assumed Sanddune was quickly looking around to make sure no other cat was near. "Autumnleaf? What are you _doing _here? Are you crazy?"

"Is she alright? How about the kits? How many are there? Do they look like me? And what about Tidepool? He hasn't suspected anything yet, has he?"

"Shh. Calm down. Riverbend's fine. The kits are fine, okay? Now leave before someone sees you."

"I can't! I have to see them!"

"See them? Are you insane? No! You can't r-"

"Please, Sanddune! I don't need that long! You just have to guard the nursery entrance and make sure no one else goes in! We'll be gone before you know it!"

"_We_?! You brought someone with you?!"

"Well, Juniperpaw s-"

"_Juniperpaw_?! The one who attacked her?!"

"Look, I can explain later. Please, I have to see her!"

Sanddune gave a half growl, half sigh, but he must have nodded because Autumnleaf's pelt seemed to spark with excitement. "You're going to get yourself killed," Sanddune growled, "You're going to get us all killed!"

_No words could have ever been more true._


	10. Chapter 9

**So it turned out that I didn't write at all on vacation, so I cranked this one out for you last night and this morning. As always, thank you so much for the reviews! I wouldn't continue this without them!**

**Oh my goodness. I was planning on having the trigger, Sanddune telling Mountainkit the truth, and the battle in this chapter. Ha. G1. The trigger ended up taking six pages and a normal chapter takes five. So, next chapter you'll get the other two. So that means there's two more chapters after this, I think.**

**Since you guys liked Juniperpaw's POV, here's more! This chapter is about one five-gazillionths as happy as the last one. Sorry about that. Enjoy anyway! :)**

Chapter 9

Juniperpaw's POV

"Just make your way towards the nursery. I'll meet you there."

Autumnleaf instantly backed up back into the depth of the ferns, nearly barreling into Juniperpaw, who managed to scramble away just in time.

"Watch it!" Juniperpaw hissed. She couldn't believe Sanddune had agreed to this suicide mission. He probably couldn't wait to see MapleClan try to recover from another blow. That made her boil with anger as she slunk through the ferns after Autumnleaf. As soon as they met up with Sanddune again, she would kill him. She didn't care about the consequences.

"_You don't control your emotions_. _You assume and accuse without any thought_."

Juniperpaw took a deep breath. If Autumnleaf trusted Sanddune, she needed to trust Sanddune. He hadn't given them away so far.

"Juniperpaw," Autumnleaf whispered. He stopped and looked back at her. She could see the worry in his eyes even in the darkness. "Juniperpaw, if anything happens…"

"It won't."

The worry was replaced for a moment with a mix of approval and respect and then Autumnleaf turned back and started up again through the undergrowth.

Juniperpaw felt pride well within her. Her mentor had actually approved of something she did and she actually felt proud because of it. The apprentice Juniperpaw would have said that she was going to kill every last one of them, but she was a warrior now. And a warrior supports her Clanmates through every success and failure, and doesn't give in to her own feelings.

The last fern before the entrance to the nursery was large enough that both cats were able to fit between two protecting leaves so they could see the cave in front of them. Sanddune, who was able to move quickly without having to duck under leaves, was coming out of the cave. The light brown tom sat at the entrance, just outside of the cave's shadow, although the cave was barely darker than the sky anymore.

"Just in case anyone saw me," Sanddune whispered, "I had to make sure it looked like I had just talked to Riverbend, for my excuse."

"What is your excuse?"

"Riverbend's exhausted and doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Autumnleaf nodded. "Simple but effective."

There was a pause. "Is it worth it?"

"What?"

"Seeing your kits. Is it worth the risk?"

"I wouldn't be able to see them for six moons, Sanddune. I had to see them and I had to come now… before they open their eyes."

"Have you thought about the consequences?"

"Of course I have!"

"Is seeing your kits six moons earlier worth your _death_?"

Autumnleaf couldn't find words. His fur was prickling with anxiety. Finally, he demanded, "Then why are you helping me? If you didn't think it was worth it, you wouldn't be helping me!"

"No. I'm helping you because I know you would do it anyways. You know I would never give you away and therefore I have no way to negotiate with you. At least this way you have some chance."

Autumnleaf looked down at his light brown paws. "I need to see her," he stated as his final answer.

Sanddune shook his head, resignation in his pale blue eyes. "Then go."

"Now?"

"No one's looking. Go."

"Stay here, Juniperpaw." Juniperpaw felt Autumnleaf's fur brush against her and disappear. He moved faster than she thought he could: just a blur passing Sanddune and disappearing into the darkness of the cave. Suddenly it was just her, alone in another Clan's camp.

"Why are you keeping this secret?" Sanddune asked curiously.

Juniperpaw felt strange when she found herself looking right into his blue depths. She had never really looked at his eyes before. The anger and dislike for the tom suddenly dissipated as she felt like she was looking at a StarClan cat… old and wise. He had helped another Clan cat and kept his sister's secret. He had revealed Fogstar's betrayal knowing the consequences. A new feeling formed. It was respect.

"Juniperpaw," Sanddune interrupted her thoughts.

Juniperpaw blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"Why are you keeping this secret?"

Juniperpaw blinked again. "Autumnleaf agreed to make me a warrior."

Sanddune raised a nonexistent eyebrow, snorting. "Of course."

Juniperpaw found this incredibly unfair. He was judging her! "I should've been made a warrior sunrises ago! You don't know…! I…" But she realized with a pang that what Sanddune had 'judged' her to be was really what she was. She had blackmailed Autumnleaf instead of earning her warrior name. Shame and guilt overwhelmed her.

"Tomorrow is always a new day Juniperpaw," Sanddune meowed. "You can always make up for what you've done."

Determination hardened within her.

_You can always make up for what you've done._

She was going to tell Autumnleaf that she didn't want to be made a warrior until he thought she was ready. She was going to apologize to Riverbend. She would respect Sanddune. She would respect OakClan. She was going to be a new cat. A new and better cat.

"Autumnleaf won't be out for a while. Do you want something to eat?"

"No… thank you."

"Alright."

There was a moment of silence. "Sanddune?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just… for everything."

The MapleClan and OakClan cats settled into a comfortable silence.

The sky turned black. The moon, which had been glowing faintly through the thinner clouds, was now completely obscured by rumbling darkness. A storm was coming.

It seemed like sunrises before Juniperpaw heard a voice. Her head snapped up from their resting position on her ginger paws. To her surprise, it wasn't Autumnleaf who had spoken. She scooted forward and made out a gray cat in the darkness. It was approaching Sanddune.

"Sorry, you can't go in. Riverbend's exhausted. She really can't see anyone right now," Sanddune recited.

Annoyance flashed in the cat's dark blue eyes. "I won't disturb her. I just want to be there with her." Juniperpaw recognized the voice and eyes from the Gathering that revealed Fogstar as a traitor. It was Tidepool, OakClan's deputy.

"But you might disturb the kits. They can hear now. They pick up everything."

Tidepool sighed. "I suppose so." He sighed again. "I'll check on them in the morning." He studied Sanddune with narrow eyes for a moment. "Yeah." Then he turned to leave.

"Sanddune!" came a harsh whisper, "Is it clear?"

Juniperpaw froze, her eyes instantly snapping to Sanddune's. Sanddune also seemed frozen, his wide eyes moving more slowly to the darkness under the fern. Their gazes locked.

"What was that?" Tidepool had whirled around, his eyes narrowed with suspicious surprise.

Sanddune recovered himself and tilted his head at the deputy. "What was what?"

"What was _that?! _That sound! I heard someone." He looked around wildly for a moment, mostly focused on the cave in front of him. Then he realized Sanddune had said nothing. His gaze snapped back to the brown tom. "What are you hiding?" he demanded.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Juniperpaw was surprised at how convincing Sanddune sounded. Then, to Juniperpaw's horror, Tidepool suddenly surged forward, shoving Sanddune from his path. "No!" Sanddune managed before letting out a grunt as he stumbled to the side from the blow. He couldn't regain his balance and fell to the ground.

Tidepool charged out of sight. "Who's here?!" Juniperpaw could hear him demand. Then there was a gasp, a growl, a cry from a fearful kit…

"No!" This time it was Riverbend. "Don't hurt him!"

Sanddune was frozen, his sides heaving.

"He…! _He's_ your mate! Not me! Mountainkit looks like _him_! You lied to me!"

"No!" Autumnleaf cried. Tidepool must have slashed at his mate.

"You! _You_! I will kill you. I will kill you in front of everyone!"

"No!" Riverbend sobbed. "No!"

"Walk," Tidepool commanded, sounding as if something was in his mouth. "You run and I will snap her like a twig."

"_No_! Please, no!" Riverbend wailed over and over.

Autumnleaf emerged from the darkness, his eyes wild. There was a deep claw mark across his cheek, barely missing an eye. Then Tidepool became visible. A small gray kit hung from his jaws.

"_Mistkit_!" Riverbend yowled. She stumbled after them. "Let her go! Please!"

Tidepool snarled at her and the kit mewed piteously. "Take one more step and I'll kill her." Riverbend halted, whimpering. Sanddune had finally gotten to his paws and was carefully stalking towards him. Unfortunately, his clumsy paws brushed a leaf that crunched and crumbled to pieces. "You too," Tidepool growled and Sanddune backed away. "Move!" he commanded, turning back to Autumnleaf.

Juniperpaw shifted positions so that she could see Autumnleaf being forced to the middle of the camp. Already cats were watching them with wide eyes. A patrol just ready to leave stopped in their tracks at the sound of Riverbend's cries.

"This- _This_ is Riverbend's mate!" Tidepool shouted, "A _MapleClan_ cat! Their _deputy_!"

"Autumnleaf?" echoed through the cats.

A silky gray tom emerged from the crowd, snarling. Tidepool's ears folded back. "He's mine, Watervapor," he growled at his son. Watervapor stopped, throwing a hate-filled glare at Riverbend.

Tidepool took a dangerous step towards Autumnleaf, who was tensed to move although he was watching Mistkit warily. The OakClan deputy took another step and tensed as if about to lunge.

Autumnleaf flinched.

Juniperpaw held her breath.

Watervapor flexed his claws.

Riverbend whimpered.

Then Tidepool silently relaxed. He stepped forward and placed the gray kit on the ground in front of Autumnleaf. "Take that back to your Clan," he meowed. Then he turned without another word and stalked from the clearing. He disappeared in the ferns of the camp entrance.

Autumnleaf looked at Riverbend in shock, his chest heaving with each breath. Riverbend looked like she was going to faint with relief. Sanddune was already padding towards him with purpose.

Juniperpaw had closed her eyes, breathing heavily. They didn't open until he heard Sanddune cry out. From there it went in slow motion. Juniperpaw's eyes found Watervapor, who was now a leap away from unsuspecting Autumnleaf. His front paws left the ground and his powerful back legs bunched.

"_Autumnleaf_!" Sanddune shouted. With a bound, his purposeful walk turned to a desperate run.

Watervapor's back paws left the ground just as Autumnleaf began to turn. The gray tom's claws made contact on the side of his neck. With the combination of Autumnleaf turning and Watervapor's momentum, the claws ripped into the skin and tore a gaping hole.

Juniperpaw could faintly hear yowling and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Sanddune ram into Watervapor a second too late. But her focus was on her mentor. The light brown tom's eyes were wide with shock as if he couldn't feel the pain yet. His throat, chest, paws… everything turned scarlet. Mistkit was covered in it… choking on it… Juniperpaw watched as Autumnleaf looked at his mate and mouthed her name. Then he fell sideways, dust pluming from the contact of his body on the dirt, and went still.

"_AUTUMNLEAF_!"

Juniperpaw heard Riverbend screech, but she was already moving, her paws carrying her as fast as they could through the ferns. Tears blurred her vision. She stumbled once before clearing the ferns and emerging back into the forest outside of the camp. She stumbled again and took longer to get up. But then she was off again, dodging standing trees and sailing over fallen ones. Raindrops started to fall. They started light and gradually came faster and faster. Juniperpaw could barely see as she passed the border and the spot where she had blackmailed Autumnleaf. Now the rain poured down, drenching her ginger coat. Thunder rumbled in the distance as she burst into her own Clan's camp, yowling madly.

Every promise she had made had been forgotten. OakClan had killed her mentor. It didn't matter if only one of them did it. All of them would pay. Watervapor had murdered him. The Clan had watched. Riverbend was a traitor to everyone. And Sanddune? Sanddune should have known. If he could read Fogstar so well, he should've been able to read his own Clanmate. Anger filled her and she screeched as loud as she possibly could.

"Autumnleaf is _dead_! They _murdered_ him!

"_OakClan murdered Autumnleaf_!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Here you are! THE BATTLE MUHAHAHA. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10

Serenity's POV

Serenity hardly noticed the change, not until Mountainkit's kit blue eyes had completely evolved to his adult moss green. And when she first noticed it, she was just happy for him. It brought her back to the dream she had had two moons ago, where a pathetically thin kit was dying of hunger. Now he was well fed, acting like a kit again, and growing just as any kit would, despite everything that had happened to him. She could hardly imagine being a moon old and watching her sister die and her father fade away. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that Mountainkit was going to be great. If he could push through the loss of his mother and sister, he could push through anything.

"Have you seen Mountainkit's eyes?" Serenity asked excitedly.

Sanddune nodded curtly. He quickly dug back into a thrush that he had caught earlier that day. How on earth he could have caught a bird with those paws, Serenity could hardly imagine.

"They're green!" she exclaimed, and then the sparkle in her hazel eyes faded, "They're… they're green…" Confusion filled her. "But you said-"

"Not so loud!" Sanddune snapped in a harsh whisper.

Serenity glanced at Mountainkit's sleeping form not too far away, nestled in the roots of a cedar tree. His muzzle was still dripping from drinking from the river. He might not even be asleep yet. She lowered her voice. "You said his mother's eyes were blue. I remember that."

Sanddune concentrated even more on tearing feathers from his meal.

Serenity boiled. She slashed at the thrush, sending the half-eaten carcass spinning through the dirt a few paces away. This time, she didn't laugh at her feistiness. Instead, she gave the sandy brown tom a mutinous glare.

Sanddune looked up calmly, as if he had expected it, but his eyes were hard. "You've got my attention," he stated.

"You said his mother's eyes were blue."

"I did say his mother's eyes were blue."

Serenity bristled at his mentor-like tone. "Your eyes are blue."

"My eyes are blue, yes."

"Then how could Mountainkit's be green?" Sanddune went silent. "You better answer my every question," she growled.

There was a pause. "He inherited it."

"From who?"

"His father."

"Are you his father?"

Sanddune drew in a breath so painfully slow that Serenity's dark tail flicked back and forth three times before he let it out. "No."

Even though Serenity had known his answer before it came out of his mouth, it still sent a bolt of shock through her body. "No?"

"No."

It wasn't worth asking who his father was. She wouldn't recognize any name Sanddune gave her. So she asked the question that she already knew the answer to also. "Where is his father?"

Sanddune got that look that he would often get before he left them to recover himself. His eyes seemed to flash with memories. "Dead."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Mountainkit? I'll tell him if he asks."

"And what if he doesn't?"

Sanddune answered sincerely, "Then he'll never know."

Serenity bristled. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

.

The Rainy Night, Three Moons Earlier

Sanddune's POV

Sanddune pushed the emotions away. He blocked out the sight of Watervapor in front of him, Autumnleaf's blood dripping in his claws, and the owner of that blood deathly still beside him. He forced himself to ignore the sound of Riverbend's wails. He closed his mouth against the smell of the crimson pouring from Autumnleaf's wound.

Instead, he moved quickly. His eyes caught the rustling in the ferns and he knew that Juniperpaw was heading back to her camp to tell her Clanmates that their deputy was dead. They didn't have much time.

He pushed sobbing Riverbend away from her mate and grabbed Mistkit's bloody scruff. "Take care of her!" he shouted, as if Riverbend couldn't hear a whisper in the silence that had descended over the camp. He didn't even know if the kit was alive.

"Someone get Northstar!" Sanddune ordered next. He was sure the old tom was watching from his den but was too betrayed or too weak to come into the clearing. But it wasn't quite the time to tell his leader 'I told you so.' He needed to find Tidepool first. As he left the camp, he yowled to the rest of the cats, "Prepare for battle!" There was an explosion of voices and movement.

It felt strange to be running through the forest. Once the sounds of the camp died down with distance, it felt like a normal day. The forest hadn't changed. Its undergrowth tripped him up just as constantly as it always had. Its forest floor still displayed every pawprint. Its tree trunks continued to hold every scent. The green leaves still held back the first few drops of rain.

Sanddune was soaked and shivering by the time he reached the far border. It wasn't between MapleClan and OakClan but rather between OakClan and unknown, unclaimed territory. And it was territory that they couldn't possibly claim, because a ravine blocked their way.

Tidepool sat at the cliff's edge, staring down into the ravine's depths. His gray ears were bended back, although the rest of his body was rigid from trying to stay emotionless. "You thought I was a murderer," he stated in a hollow voice without looking back.

"I thought you were like your son," Sanddune meowed, "and your son is a murderer."

"Watervapor is not a murderer." His tone was more confused than angry.

"He killed Autumnleaf." Tidepool didn't move. Sanddune tried to hold the heartbroken cat's attention. "Autumnleaf is dead, Tidepool. MapleClan will be here soon."

"MapleClan?" The deputy sounded like a cat who had come back from unconsciousness.

Sanddune stepped closer to the tom. "Tidepool, Watervapor killed Autumnleaf. He's been planting prey reeking of OakClan in MapleClan's territory. He's provoked them into an attack. And now they're coming. They're coming for revenge. They are going to kill every last one of us. Are you just going to let your Clan die? You're going to let Riverbend die?"

"Riverbend doesn't care about me-"

"But you care about her."

Sanddune wasn't sure how much of his words Tidepool had heard, but he could tell the gray tom was agitated now.

"Why would my son sentence his Clan to death?"

Sanddune had been thinking that over for moons. Watervapor may look down on a lot of cats, but why would he want to destroy his own Clan? He had considered the possibilities. Maybe he had wanted to become a hero for his Clan by helping to stop MapleClan when they attacked but had misjudged how much stronger they really were. But Watervapor, being a good fighter and observer, would know how strong MapleClan was. So maybe he was a cold-hearted killer who would watch his Clan die from the perfect vantage point. But that wouldn't satisfy bloodlust. Bloodthirsty cats liked killing with their own claws, not watching it being done by others. So why? What could possibly justify this in his mind?

"I don't know."

There was silence. Sanddune wondered if Tidepool had even heard him. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something, Tidepool looked back. The sneering, superior look that was familiar in Watervapor filled his tired eyes. "The Great Sanddune doesn't know?"

Sanddune's eyes hardened. Inside, he was amused, but his logic told him that satisfying Tidepool was the only way. "Good to know you're back," he stated drily. "Are you going to defend your Clan now?"

Tidepool got to his paws and stretched his tense muscles. "Well you certainly can't." Sanddune considered retorting, but with that, the gray tom bounded past Sanddune to die as a loyal deputy to his Clan, hiding his troubled eyes.

.

Mountainkit's POV

Mountainkit's muzzle was still dripping with the water he had filled his belly with, but inside he felt empty. It was Sanddune's "Not so loud!" that had alerted him that sleep could wait. But as he listened further, he almost wished sleep had overtaken him. His mother had died when he was barely eight sunrises old and he had lived through it. His sister had died from the infection that had spread through the cuts his own claws had made, but he had pushed through it. His father may have faded away for a while, but his body was always there. And now he discovered that it wasn't even his father. His father was dead. Sanddune wasn't his father.

_My father is dead. Sanddune isn't my father._

He was alone. He was three moons old and utterly alone.

.

Sanddune could feel his heart beat at the walls of his chest. His trembling paws gripped the muddy ground a few paces away from the mouth of the nursery. Riverbend, still whimpering, shakily licked her remaining kits in the larger part of the cave.

A few cats sat in the middle of the clearing, talking quietly about nothing and sharing prey. Among them was Tidepool. His gray back was turned to Sanddune, but he could tell that the tom wasn't happy about not protecting the nursery.

A few paces away from the bait, in the line of dripping ferns that surrounded the camp, others crouched in waiting. Sanddune locked gazes with Leapingflames, whose amber eyes glowed from the same spot that he had seen Autumnleaf earlier. He gave him a nod.

Next to him was Seabreeze, one of the elders that were forced to fight again. The light yellow she-cat gave him an encouraging look. She, at least, had some hope in Sanddune's baiting strategy. Even he didn't think it would work.

And where was Watervapor? Sanddune squinted against the pouring rain, trying to find him in the misty vapor. No one knew what to do with him. Yes, he was a murderer, but he was also a good fighter who could help give OakClan a chance.

"Sanddune?"

Sanddune turned, temporarily distracted from his search, and saw defeat mirrored in Northstar's dark blue eyes.

"I didn't listen to you… I should've listened to you. This is all my fault. This is… this is all my fault."

Sanddune shook his head. "Don't think that. Please don't think-"

"I'm so sorry, Sanddune. You would've made a much better deputy."

"No," Sanddune murmured. He could tell that Northstar was pettily trying to make up for his mistake with flattery. "No. StarClan shouldn't waste nine lives on someone like me if I became leader."

Northstar shook his head. "Skills aren't everything, Sanddune. You taught me that."

Sanddune was completely shocked. His leader respected him. _His leader respected him._ Sanddune should've been overjoyed. His leader respected him! He should have reveling in it, but for some reason, the words "Are you _fricken_ kidding me?" came to his mind. Seconds before their Clan was going to be ripped apart, and Northstar finally respected him. How many seasons had it been? Yet he chose _now_ to change his mind. Right before their Clan's destruction. _Are you _fricken _kidding me?_

And right as his mouth began to form the first word, a MapleClan cat entered camp. Sanddune's gaze was ripped away by the silent movement. The first was followed by another… and another and another. They streamed directly into Sanddune's trap, their judgment clouded with the taste of revenge. Sanddune couldn't believe the amount of cats. It seemed like a river of creams and gingers, grays and browns. Not even half of them were inside by the time they had reached the bait.

At first, Sanddune could only hear the thumping of his heart, beating in time with the seemingly silent pawsteps.

Sanddune watched as the first MapleClan cat reached Tidepool. Imagine the cat's surprise as her unexpected leap attack was blocked by a fully prepared tom. Tidepool smashed an unsheathed paw onto the side of her head, sending it splattering into the mud.

Then a battle cry split the air. The rain roared. The paws thundered.

The MapleClan cats that had been streaming in suddenly felt claws meet their backs as the cats in waiting braved the river. From there, Sanddune couldn't keep track of what happened. The clearing was engulfed in chaos. There were snarls, growls, hisses, yowls, screeches… All of them melded together into the glorious sound of battle. It echoed around the cliff walls and filled the caves. It overcame every emotion, every thought, until the only thing left was three words.

_I must survive._

It was no longer about defending the Clan. It was about survival.

Sanddune thought he saw Leapingflames fighting ferociously with a single MapleClan tom. A few paces away was Seabreeze, struggling against two she-cats. One of her ears consisted of limp, bleeding shreds. Blood seeped from her scarred side. She was knocked onto her back by a lunge from one of the she-cats and claws were ripped down her exposed belly. Leapingflames could see it all. He could try to help his Clanmate. He _should _try to help his Clanmate. But the sound of battle was roaring in his ears.

_I must survive._

And so the second she-cat dove for Seabreeze's throat and ripped her life away. Seconds later, the two she-cats joined the tom and quickly overwhelmed Leapingflames. Sanddune watched his friend's amber eyes grow dull before his head even hit the mud.

"Sanddune."

Sanddune couldn't breathe.

"Sanddune, please," the voice of his sister repeated.

He turned, his eyes wide and wet.

"Sanddune, you have to take them."

He stared blankly at her.

"Sanddune, you have to take Mountainkit and Dewkit. You have to save them."

Sanddune couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Wh-? No. I can't-"

"They don't deserve to die because of their parents' mistakes. They deserve a life."

"I can't-"

"Sanddune!" Riverbend whispered desperately, barely controlling her voice, "Take them. No one will know. They can grow up. They can have a life! They _deserve_ a life!"

Sanddune nodded, clenching his jaw. His breath came in short clips. He barely kept back a sob as he reached down to pick up Dewkit in his jaws. Riverbend set Mountainkit gently on his back.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking deeply into Sanddune's eyes. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes, Sanddune, but the most amazing things…? Well, they can come from some terrible lies." She took a shaky step back. "Promise me you'll keep them safe."

With his jaws full, his eyes said everything.

_I promise._

With one last unbearable look at his sister, Sanddune turned and padded into the rain.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait! This is the last chapter, although I am adding an epilogue. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

Mountainkit was silent for a full day. He immersed himself in playfighting with Serenity, watching Sanddune's every move while he hunted, eating fresh kill, and taking long drinks from the river to calm his racing heart. It wasn't until dusk was settling in, after a refreshing nap in the fading sunshine, that he decided to discover the truth.

The kit watched Serenity lap the water of the river, his moss green eyes tinged with uncertainty. Serenity raised her head from the water and slowly rested back on her haunches. At the same time, Mountainkit got to his paws. As he padded behind her, he guessed she was having the same thoughts as he was.

_My father is dead. Sanddune isn't my father._

"Sanddune?" he inquired as he approached the sleeping tom. When he didn't respond, Mountainkit prodded him gently. "Sanddune?"

"Don't take her away from me," Sanddune whispered in a pathetic voice, "Dewkit… Dewkit, no."

"Sanddune!" Mountainkit whispered harshly, prodding him with more force.

"Dewkit, no! No! No, no, no! Please!"

"Sanddune!" Mountainkit cried desperately. "Sanddune!" He jabbed him in the side, just wanting the voice to stop. He couldn't stand its heartbreaking whine.

Sanddune's eyes suddenly opened. His chest heaved with each breath and, although he got to his paws, his whole body was trembling. "Sorry…" he whispered before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry. What…" He swallowed. "What's the matter?" It sounded as if something was caught in his throat.

Mountainkit lost all determination. He saw the shaking cat before him and the anger just fell apart. Yes, Sanddune had lied to him, but what else could he have done? Knowing that his father was by his side had given Mountainkit the courage he had needed to grow up without his mother. Besides, anger would distance himself for much longer than the feeling would actually last. Sanddune had lost everything. He couldn't lose Mountainkit too.

"Sanddune, I... I heard you last night." He didn't even give Sanddune time to react. "I understand. I understand why you did it. I'm not mad. I just… I just wanna know…"

Sanddune was silent, taking it in, thinking it through. His pale blue eyes were brimming with sorrow as he looked at the kit that used to be his son. Finally, he spoke. "Come. I think Serenity wants to hear this too."

.

"Your mother was my sister," Sanddune began, getting a faraway look in his eyes. "She was exactly how I told you. Beautiful blue eyes and beautiful gray fur. Both she and I were in OakClan. We lived in competition with MapleClan. And your mother, Riverbend… she fell in love with a MapleClan cat."

Sanddune had talked about Clan life very little with Mountainkit, but he knew enough to know that that was forbidden. He gave a small gasp, his mind already forming the ending for this story.

Sanddune continued on. He explained everything, just as he had done with the forest, in that same, wonderful voice. Mountainkit could touch the ground of OakClan camp. He could scent the border where Sanddune had first seen Riverbend and Autumnleaf meet. He could hear the yowls as cats discovered Fogstar's betrayal. He could feel the sting of Northstar's words when he didn't believe Watervapor's actions.

Most of all, he could see his father… his _real_ father: loyal deputy of MapleClan, loving mate to Riverbend, with light brown fur and moss green eyes, just like Mountainkit. He felt Autumnleaf's strength and courage flow through him.

The battle was difficult: Autumnleaf being brutally murdered, the Clanmates he had never known being struck down like parasites that needed ridding of… and finally, his mother – his brave mother – giving her kits a chance at life.

"So I left… I left with tiny Dewkit in my jaws and you on my back. I raised you. I told you I was your father… or at least I never told you differently. I was planning on telling you… both of you… when you were older, when you would be able to handle the truth. I'm sorry, Mountainkit. I really am sorry, but that doesn't mean I would do it any differently. You can understand why. I know you can."

Mountainkit attempted to gulp the lump in his throat down but found that he couldn't. The only emotion blocking his airways was sadness. How could he possibly be angry at the cat who had lost everything? He started with a simple nod that gradually turned fierce and ended with a sob. Then the sob grew in intensity as the young kit thought of his father and mother and sister and Sanddune and Serenity and everyone who been in his life at one point and the fact that most of them were gone.

"But we're here now," Serenity whispered. She had listened with such complete silence that Mountainkit had forgotten she was there. "We're here now… together. We've all had pain and betrayal and heartbreak, but we've survived. No one's ever gonna stop us now."

.

Moons passed. Wounds healed. Trust mended. Friendship blossomed. Yet something was still not quite resolved. Time could heal the wounds, mend the trust, grow the friendships… yet it couldn't forget the memories, stop the wishes, or blot out the truth.

An idea had formed not long after the discovery of his past, but it had been fleeting and didn't enter his thoughts very often. Recently, however, it had popped up more and more. It became an obsession. It haunted his dreams. It distracted him constantly. It had transformed from a 'what if' to an 'I _have _to.'

Soon enough, Mountainkit couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Sanddune. He didn't want to think about the pain it would cause him, but he had to tell him. _Now._

The moment came. It was as if both toms had something bursting from their seams. Their words came at the same time.

"Mountainkit."

"Sanddune."

"_We have to go back._"

.

"You don't have to come with. I'll be back soon."

Serenity bristled, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm coming with!"

Sanddune was nervous and relieved at the same time. "I don't think… I don't-"

Serenity's glare silenced him.

"Then we should go now," Mountainkit meowed impatiently. He couldn't understand why Sanddune wouldn't want Serenity to come. She had no bad memories there. She would only provide moral support. What was wrong with that?

Sanddune nodded uncertainly. Serenity stalked past him to lead the way.

For Mountainkit, the journey there would be the most difficult thing. He just kept repeating Serenity's words over and over again, squeezing every last bit of comfort from them.

_No one's ever gonna stop us now._

They did their best to skirt around the clearing where Dewkit died. He could hardly breathe for fear he would catch the scent of her clean-picked bones.

_No one's ever gonna stop us now._

Mountainkit was big enough now that he easily cleared the gap that Dewkit couldn't five moons ago as they carefully made their way down the rocks beside the waterfall. The image of her desperate eyes flashed before him constantly until it was blurred by tears.

_No one's ever gonna stop us now._

The cats padded along the stream in silence. It took far less time for the three older cats with a purpose than it did for Sanddune and the young kits those many moons before, but it still took almost a quarter moon. This time there was no happy playfighting, no stories of the forest, just two cats working up the courage to face their past and one not about to disturb them.

It seemed like moons before Mountainkit saw Sanddune stiffen. It was the border. He knew it.

"OakClan border," Sanddune whispered breathlessly, confirming Mountainkit's thoughts. They continued on at a slower pace.

"Is it MapleClan's border now?" Serenity asked quietly. Sanddune had given her the basics of Clan life one night, in turn giving Mountainkit some information he didn't know before.

"I don't smell them," Sanddune replied in the same quiet voice, as if someone could hear them. "I'm sure they expanded their territory a little into OakClan's, but they wouldn't come this far. Way too much to patrol."

Serenity nodded. "How much farther until camp?"

"Just through the tun…" Sanddune stopped, and Mountainkit barely avoided running into him. "through_ that _tunnel."

The landscape continued at a slightly upward slope, but Mountainkit could make out where a passageway cut into the earth. The pine trees were thick here and fresh spring saplings shrouded much of the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serenity asked nervously, speaking more to Sanddune. "Maybe you should wait until daylight. The battle…"

Mountainkit knew what she meant. The battle had been at night. The pain might be worse if he came back to the camp at the same time. Besides, daylight would be a lot friendlier.

"No," Sanddune stated firmly. "Seeing the camp in daylight… It would make it seem like nothing had ever happened."

And so the three cats pressed on in the darkness. Sanddune only hesitated for a moment before entering the tunnel leading to camp. The walls seemed to press in on them, echoing their heartbeats until they were as deafening as thunder.

The camp was deserted when they finally emerged from the passageway. Instantly, Mountainkit was bombarded with the images of Sanddune's story. He saw Northstar announcing Watervapor's warrior name on a large boulder. He saw the dens where Sanddune had slept when he was an apprentice, a warrior, injured from the battle with MapleClan… He saw Juniperpaw racing through the ferns. But before he could even glance at the place he was born, his gaze was drawn across the floor of the clearing.

Bones.

They were everywhere.

_Those are my Clanmates._

He couldn't breathe.

"Mountainkit."

Mountainkit turned to meet Serenity's eyes. He saw Sanddune further along, headed towards a large cave, not looking at what remained of his Clanmates. He padded unsteadily after him with Serenity barely a step behind. He felt like he was going to lose the contents of his stomach any moment.

"This is where… you were born," Sanddune whispered, his voice cracking.

Mountainkit felt a memory tug at his thoughts as he padded further into the cave and took a step into the small cavern at the back. Finally, after moons of trying to remember, the sound of his mother's voice suddenly came back. He didn't even know what she said, but the murmur of her sweet voice was enough to bring a sad sparkle to his moss green eyes.

It left as quickly as it came. Mountainkit felt panic rise within him. He groped his memories for the voice again, but it was gone.

"I could hear her," he whispered, "I could really hear her."

"Mountainkit, I have… I have something to tell you."

Mountainkit turned to face Sanddune, his eyes wet with emotion.

"You're going to be a warrior someday. You're going to be a strong, loyal warrior…" The sandy brown tom trailed off, gulping and recovering himself before continuing. "I can't get you there."

Mountainkit didn't understand. "Wh-? Bu-"

"If you had some real training… from a warrior who can fight without tripping over his own paws… you could be so great. I know you could."

The panic came faster with more intensity. "I don't understand-"

Sanddune's gaze was fierce. "You're six moons old. You're ready to be an apprentice. You need a capable mentor now. You need a Clan to grow up in."

Mountainkit was beginning to understand. That's why Sanddune wanted to come back, not for closure, but for Mountainkit… to…

_No._

He pushed the thought away. He refused to believe it.

"Your name is Mountain now. You're a rogue."

"No." Mountainkit shook his head fiercely. "No."

"You accidently stumbled onto MapleClan's territory. They'll take you in."

"No!" Mountainkit whimpered, "I can't leave you!"

"You have to. You're going to be amazing. Do you know what your mother said to me… before I took you?"

The two toms locked gazes.

"She said that the most amazing things… they can come from some terrible lies."

For some reason, with that sentence… the sentence from his own mother… he knew Sanddune was right. Mountainkit had a destiny… and it wasn't in the cedar forest with Sanddune and Serenity. It was here. It was with MapleClan.

That was his fate. Now he just had to accept it.

**So there we are! Epilogue should be coming soon... within the next couple of days I hope. It's amazing how many different ways I could sprout another story off of this. Serenity's past, Sanddune's past (you probably noticed I never mentioned his parents), Mountainkit's future life, etc. Unfortunately, school is starting soon, and I'm already struggling to get the motivation to write. So I probably won't start another story until next summer. Probs won't finish Inconsistency either... Meh..**

**Anywho, you probably noticed that the 'No one's ever gonna stop us now' was a little strange, but I decided to throw in another lyric from the band Fun. If you haven't heard the song 'Carry On', go listen to it now. It's amazing. I'll probably include more of its lyrics in the epilogue.**

**Til then, review! ;)**


	13. Epilogue

**Finally finished.. It's only been over six months.. New story coming soon, I believe. A rewrite of Inconsistency without the switching of styles.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Love you guys. **

Chapter 12/Epilogue

Mountainkit's POV

Mountainkit approached what he believed to be the border, feeling hollow inside. The unfamiliar scent of MapleClan was incredibly strong here. Anxiety lifted the fur on his neck. He was leaving everything he had known, placing his life in the paws of complete strangers.

"_Wait for a patrol, then pretend you're lost. Remember, you're Mountain now. They'll give you your name back soon,_" Sanddune had instructed.

"_How do you know they'll accept him?_" Serenity had asked.

"_I just know._"

The night had given way to dawn by the time Mountainkit scented a patrol. He got up from where he had crouched at the base of the first maple tree he saw and began picking his way clumsily through the undergrowth. It wasn't too hard to fake fear. He was terrified.

Even though Mountainkit knew that the cats were close by and approaching quickly, he was still caught completely by surprise when a cat melted from the shadows and knocked him right off his paws. Fangs bared in his face and his view was completely blocked by two bright blue eyes.

"Let him up, let him up," a female voice growled in a bored tone.

The hostility in those eyes became a mask to hide the hurt, and the cat withdrew.

Mountainkit got unsteadily to his paws, studying the two nervously. The cat who had pinned him down was smaller and obviously younger than the other she-cat. It must be an apprentice.

"I'm M-Mountain," Mountainkit meowed, only slightly faking the uncertainty.

"You're on MapleClan territory, Mountain," the mentor stated, with a superior smugness.

"_Pretend that you recognize what a Clan is but don't know much about it_." Sanddune's words echoed in his head.

"A Clan?" Mountainkit inquired, brightening. "You're in a Clan?"

The mentor narrowed her dark green eyes. "What do you know about Clans?"

"I just know that they're hated by rogues."

"Are you a rogue?"

"Not if I can join your Clan."

The she-cat's eyes glittered with amusement, yet she was somewhat impressed by the light brown tom. Her ginger paws took two steps forward. "How old are you?"

"Six moons."

She let out a breath through her nose, satisfied. "I'll take you to see Nettlestar. I'm sure you could join our Clan."

Mountainkit let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

The she-cat studied him for a moment. "You remind me of someone…" she murmured but really wasn't talking to him. "I'm Juniperberry by the way."

Mountainkit thanked the stars that Juniperberry looked away to introduce her apprentice. If there was one emotion he couldn't hide, it was recognition. He felt as if a tree had fallen on top of him.

_Juniperpaw!_

"And this is Mistpaw."

Mountainkit recovered himself, saving his complete shock for later. He gazed at the apprentice, getting a better look at her. She was silky gray with beautiful blue eyes. He felt something tug at his thoughts. There was something familiar about those eyes…

_Mistpaw…_

.

Sanddune's POV

Sanddune watched Mountainkit's brown tail melt into the ferns of OakClan's camp entrance, his wet eyes narrowed with determination.

Serenity gazed at him, a confused look in her eyes. "Sanddune," she murmured, drawing his attention, "Your Clan couldn't have been this small."

Sanddune nodded. As much as he had hated looking at the bones of his Clanmates, he had quickly noticed that also. "They let them live."

"So what now?"

"We've got to find them." He looked at the ground, his eyes darting this way and that with a sudden passion. "Whoever's left."

"Sanddune…" He felt Serenity's gaze. "Sanddune, do you think she could be alive?"

Sanddune shook his head. "I don't know. She… She was alive when I left. I don't know, I don't…" His eyes were blazing with a new light. Hope.

_There was hope._

"What could've happened? I thought you said…"

"I don't know. I just… I can't…" Sanddune could hardly find words. Emotions were flooding through him. Confusion at the vision of the flood of furious cats pouring into the camp that night, grief at the amber eyes of Leapingflames that became as dull as the dirt his head contacted with when his lifeless body fell, hope at a crude reenactment of what could have happened: Riverbend, alive. _Riverbend, alive!_ But what changed MapleClan's revenge-clouded minds?

.

Juniperpaw's POV

The Battle

Juniperpaw was one of the last ones to enter OakClan's camp and she felt like her breath had been snatched from her when she saw the mass of writhing, hissing, biting, scratching, yowling cats that had become the clearing. She could barely tell the difference of one cat from another but she could make out one thing… Red. The pouring rain was blurring her vision, but she could swear that it was everywhere. The limited visible ground was swirling with it. The bodies in the camp that had already gone still were covered in it. As she merged with the mass, she stumbled over one of those bodies. Creamy white fur, dull amber eyes… She recognized him. Leapingflames.

The blinding anger had already faded. Her memory couldn't bring back Autumnleaf's still body, even though he had died only moments before. All she could see was right in front of her. A loyal warrior. A fierce friend. A cat that would never _ever_ kill an unsuspecting foe. This was OakClan, ripped to shreds and trampled into the dirt because of one cat's hate. OakClan hadn't killed her mentor. Yet now her Clan was killing them. It was her fault. Her emotions had gotten the best of her, and she wasn't the one to suffer from it this time. And suddenly a yowl was rising from her throat. It was a louder sound than she ever thought she could muster.

"_STOP!"_

.

Of course, the cats didn't stop the first time. So Juniperpaw kept on yowling, making her way through the crowd until she reached the Cliffledge. She leaped up, still yowling. She suddenly sounded like Autumnleaf, all those moons ago trying to stop her from attacking Riverbend, yelling "Stop! Stop!" But this time, the cats were listening. MapleClan cats seemed to snap out of their focused fighting trance and realize that they were easily overwhelming their foes. In fact, they were _slaughtering_ them. They began to join in with the yowling, pulling their Clanmates away from their opponents. As the fighting slowed to a halt, gaps began forming in the camp as horrified cats shied away from the already dead.

Juniperpaw's thoughts raced. What would happen now? Would the dangerously weak OakClan continue to live under MapleClan's territory-hungry shadow? No. Clan competition can't function with such odds. So should the two Clans meld together? No. The present remaining OakClan cats would be scorned and the future generations would experience the same discrimination. So what would happen now?

The fighting had ceased, leaving Juniperpaw above the crowd wondering why she had to be the one to stop the battle, even though she knew why. And thinking of that, her gaze grazed the crowd looking for the culprit behind the chaos, the cat who had killed her mentor. She was surprised to not find him.

Juniperpaw drew back from her thoughts, feeling hot as all eyes looked to her expectantly. Nettlestar didn't make a move to take her place, not that she expected him to. She took a deep breath and raised her voice.

"The f-fighting must stop! We all know who is going to win this battle." Her voice shook at first but grew steady. "The one who k-killed Autumnleaf isn't even among us! It was Watervapor! He's the one we must seek revenge from!" Her dark green eyes blazed as she again relived the moment when Watervapor's claws ripped her mentor's life away. The cats in the crowd also looked around for him, their gazes sharp and angry.

"Where is he?!"

"We have to find him!"

"OakClan's hiding him!"

This time claws were brought onto throats. "_Where is he?!_"

Juniperpaw felt panic rising. "OakClan wouldn't hide him! He's a traitor! Killing in cold blood!"

The remaining OakClan cats, some ferociously and others nervously, confirmed her statements. As the tension lessened, Juniperpaw steadied herself once again.

"We can't live as two Clans anymore…" The crowd's immediate confusion soon gave way to realization. "…and neither can we live together peacefully." Juniperpaw received nods and fearful looks. "Therefore all remaining OakClan cats must leave… and never return." Her last words were drowned out by raised voices. The camp once again collapsed in a battle, but this time it was a battle of words.

"We can't leave!"

"This is our home!"

"We can unite as one Clan!"

"No!"

"I'm not sharing a den with you!"

"I agree; we can't live together!"

"They must leave!"

"Never return!"

The arguing went on, but the outnumbered OakClan cats began to back down. It was death or banishment, whatever they preferred.

"Any injuries will be treated and then you must leave!" Nettlestar called, attempting to take charge, although MapleClan's medicine cat was whispering in his ear. "If your injuries are more severe, you can stay for a few sunrises. MapleClan will leave a patrol here until we can figure out what to do with the new territory."

Juniperpaw leapt down from the Cliffledge. She was met with a strange sight. The severely injured cats of both Clans were being separated from the ones mostly untouched. Goldenmaple and the MapleClan medicine cat were wandering among the injured, giving out orders. Both OakClan and MapleClan cats were dragging herbs from the medicine cat den and heading off into the forest to find more. Suddenly the camp was filled with friendship as the cats intermixed and helped each other when not too long before they had fought against each other with the ferocity of revenge and survival.

Juniperpaw hardly had time to appreciate the moment before she was overcome with a new panic. Where was Sanddune? Where was Riverbend? Were they alive? Were the kits alive?

"Juniperpaw."

She whirled around and relief coursed through her.

"Riverbend, you're alive."


End file.
